Part Two: The End of All Things
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: The team's falling apart, tensions are ever rising, and Slade is still in hiding.  Will there be a happy ending this time?  All I can say is, it doesn't look very good.  BBxRae, RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1

It didn't make sense. Where was he? Why was he taking so long to appear? Could Starfire really have been right? Was he really waiting until they were healthy and well enough to fight again? Slade was a sick man; a _very_ sick man. And he would die. Sooner or later, come hell or high water, he would die. Robin was going to make sure of it, no matter what.

It'd been three months since the near destruction of the Titans team. Cyborg was still an ex-member and was not allowed within one hundred feet of the T shaped tower he, himself, had designed and built. Raven and Beast Boy were doing well, but were still healing and going through a bit of physical therapy. Starfire kept as close as she could to Robin, but it was clear she was the last thing on his mind at this point. He simply wanted to catch and destroy Slade for good.

He looked at his desk that was anything but organized. It was completely littered with notes and files on Slade; files that had not moved from the desk in months. Files that Robin went through every single day until there were actual finger grooves on each page from where he gripped them. Dozens of words were highlighted, sentences were underlined, and there were three copies of every page. The wall had notes and loose pages pinned and tapes up. There were various pictures of Slade and clippings of articles concerning him. And yet, even with all of the thousands of facts, he was still at a dead end. And this was what angered him the greatest.

"I can't take this anymore," he growled to himself, running his fingers roughly through his black hair. "I can't take this waiting. I can't understand how he's able to hide himself from me, even though I've got every nook and cranny of this city monitored, not to mention a hundred miles outside of it in every direction. And yet he's still loose. He's still out there. Where the fuck is he?!"

A hesitant knock on the door reached his ears and he turned to it sharply and irritably. "What?!" he said, crankily.

"Oh, um, it is I," said Starfire meekly. "I was wondering if I may… well, could I perhaps… would it be alright if…"

"Starfire, what?!" he snapped.

"Oh, uh, may I enter?" she asked quickly, before he could yell at her again.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Alright," he said at last. Slowly the door slid open and Starfire peeked inside, knowing that Robin was not happy she was there. "What?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out for the air," said Starfire, looking at the floor. She feared looking him in the eyes, for he had none. They were hidden beneath his mask so that none could see what he was thinking or feeling. At first he adorned the mask to remain mysterious and hide his secret identity. Now he seemed to wear it to hide himself away and give him an excuse not to show any of his emotions. Starfire truly hated that mask.

"No, Starfire," he said, tiredly. "No amount of air could do any good for me at this point."

"But I believe it will help you to do the clearing of your mind," said Starfire. "Perhaps if your mind is clear you will be able to think better and discover a forgotten fact about Slade that could help us apprehend him."

"It doesn't work that way, Starfire," he said, coldly.

"Oh," said Starfire simply, knowing that Robin was not going to follow her suggestion. She really didn't care if he got fresh air or not. She simply wanted to spend time with him, to be close to him. To feel the love that he used to shower upon her by simply facing her direction and giving her a secret smile behind their teammates' backs. She wanted him to hold her again, to kiss her, to make love to her. He did none of these things now. All he could think about was Slade. And she hated Slade all the more for it.

"I'm going to be working in here all day so make sure no one bothers me," he said and turned back to his work.

"Does that include me?" she asked; a slight bite in her voice. "Am I not to bother you as well? Like I am bothering you now?"

Robin was still for a moment, but then began to sort through his files silently. Starfire felt a horrid pain in her heart and felt tears fill her eyes. She clenched her jaw and exited the room, anger flowing through her veins; anger and pain. This wasn't fair. This just wasn't fair. She quickly flew to their room, where she slept alone most nights, and collapsed onto her bed. And there she cried into her pillow, as she did most days.

Raven lay on her stomach on a bed in the physical therapy center in the hospital. Her left arm hung off the side of the bed, dangling helplessly. Her doctor sat right next to her and gently took hold of her arm. He slowly began to move it back and forth until Raven could swing it herself. The pain was tight and sharp, but slowly began to fade away. Once it was gone she swung her arm a little farther until the pain returned. She continued this action again and again.

"Alright, it's been a minute," said the doctor, helping her to slowly cease the swing of her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "It still hurts, but it's getting better."

"Good," said the doctor with a smile. "That's what I wanted to hear. Well, you're done for the day."

"Thank goodness," she said and slowly lifted herself up, with the doctor's help. She held her arm for a moment as a small amount of pain struck her then climbed off of the bed. She thanked the doctor and made her way out of there to wait for Beast Boy. She placed her hand on her bad shoulder and allowed her powers to take the pain away. She was glad that she was able to slowly start healing her injury, which meant it wasn't as serious now.

She and Beast Boy had to go to physical therapy twice a week to try and speed up their healing. Robin was paranoid and sure that Slade was going to attack them at any minute, so they had to be ready to defend themselves. She actually enjoyed the physical therapy because it allowed her to get out of the tower and away from Robin for a little while and Beast Boy felt exactly the same.

"There you are!" he said with a smile, meeting her in the lobby area. "I've been done for almost ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" said Raven. "You're going to yell at me for making you wait ten minutes?"

"You know we're going to see Cy," said Beast Boy. "It's been forever since we've seen him and I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"First of all, it's been a week and a half," said Raven. "And second, you only want to spend time with him so you two can play in the arcade at the mall. Why in the world would I want to cut my physical therapy short just to watch the two of you make fools of yourselves?"

"Cuz you love watching us have fun!" he said with a big grin. Raven rolled her eyes and walked past him. He quickly turned and caught up with her as they exited the hospital.

In the three months since everything had happened the two had found themselves alone a lot more than usual. They wanted nothing to do with Robin and talking to Starfire always ended in confrontation, so they stayed away from her as well. And Cyborg had moved away, so that left the two of them alone with each other. Not to mention they both went to physical therapy together as well. Not that either of them minded all of this alone time together. But at times it was very uncomfortable. Neither had admitted their deepest feelings for the other yet and the tension just continued to build and build.

They got into Beast Boy's car, a small two door that Cyborg had thrown together for him one month, and headed towards the mall where Cyborg would be waiting for them in the food court. As much as Raven hated the mall, it was still better than going home. And, she didn't want to admit it, but she did like to watch Cyborg and Beast Boy have fun. With all that was going on in their lives, it was nice to see them enjoying themselves.

"So how's your shoulder?" asked Beast Boy, turning his attention from the road to her for a moment.

"Fine," said Raven, half shrugging, since it still hurt to move her shoulder. Two bullets in the shoulder might not kill you, but it sure could lay your arm up for a while. "I think I'm getting more movement in it each week. How did your session go?"

"Awesome," he said with a large grin. "It doesn't hurt as much to move around anymore. I can do most of my stretches without a second thought!"

"That's good," said Raven. "Considering you were shot nine times, that's very good, actually. I think you're doing better than me."

"Come on, you know I'm all talk," said Beast Boy and he let out a few coughs. "I still can't breath very good. Why'd that bullet have to pierce my lung?"

"Better than it piercing your heart," said Raven.

"True," he nodded.

Poor Beast Boy had a small shard of the bullet still in his lung and it caused him to choke and cough now and then. He had it checked out a few times and all the doctor's agreed that, other than causing him to cough once in a while, it really wasn't doing much damage and didn't need to be removed. It was one of those rare instances; that's what they said.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and Beast Boy quickly parked. He jumped out of the car and headed for the entrance excitedly. Being shot hadn't slowed him a bit, and, in a way, Raven was jealous. Her shoulder bothered her more often than not and she still couldn't raise her arm very high. She took her time getting out of the car, knowing where Beast Boy was heading anyway.

"Come on!" he called from the door.

"I'm coming," she said. "You don't have to wait for me."

"Of course I do," he said with a smile.

"Why?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow as she approached the door. As soon as she reached it he quickly pulled it open for her. "Oh. Uh, thanks."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

Raven felt her self blush slightly and quickly ran inside and away from him before he could see. She hated it when he did small gentleman-like things for her. It just reminded her that, as wonderful as he was, they couldn't be together; wouldn't be together. He didn't like her like that and he never would. He'd said it himself to Slade. He was still in love with Terra and he always would be.

Beast Boy watched Raven quickly walk through the doorway and followed her inside. She was already walking at a fast pace and he had to sprint to catch up to her. She always seemed to be running away from something, but he wasn't sure from what. She would be fine one moment and then the next walking so fast he had to jog just to keep up with her. Something was scaring her, upsetting her. He just wished he knew what it was. He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to protect her. Hell, he'd scoop her up and run with her if she'd let him. But he knew she wouldn't. Raven just wasn't like that. Besides, she was in love with some guy that everyone knew the identity of but him. And the day he met this mystery guy he was going to kick his ass for not taking care of Raven like he should. There were few and far between that deserved to be loved by Raven. He only wished he was one of them.

"Hey!" called Cyborg, waving to them. He was standing in front of the arcade and had a large smile on his face.

"Hey!" Beast Boy called back happily. "Sorry we're late. Ravens therapy took ten minutes longer than I thought it would."

"So sorry," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"You're not late," said Cyborg. "Now, come on, I've been waitin all day to beat your green ass."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a while longer," said Beast Boy with a smirk. "Cuz you're not gonna beat my ass any time soon."

"We'll see about that," said Cyborg and the two men ran like children into the arcade.

Raven sighed and took a seat on a bench outside of the arcade. She had nothing to do but people watch, and so she did. She watched as countless amounts of people walked passed her; of all shapes and sizes. It took a lot for her to keep all of their feelings from absorbing into her. Sitting in a mall was a real endurance test for her, though her teammates didn't know it.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat in their little fake cars that were represented on the screen. Both were driving like madmen on the course within their screens and were very serious. But that didn't mean Cyborg didn't 'accidentally' kick Beast Boy or Beast Boy didn't 'accidentally' nudge Cyborg once in a while like they were still children.

"So, any Slade updates?" asked Cyborg as he 'drove'.

"Of course not," said Beast Boy, his eyes glued to the screen. "I swear he's keeping low just to mess with Robin's head and drive him insane."

"He's already insane, man," said Cyborg.

"Tell me about it," said Beast Boy. "He's such an asshole. He makes poor Star cry every day.

"She needs to dump his ass and get outa there," Cyborg sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 2

Raven sat on the bench with a book she'd purchased two hours before from a bookstore. She was nearly finished with it and hoped the boys would be done soon as well. She looked up from the page she was on and looked into the arcade. Deep within she could see Beast Boy and Cyborg dueling it out over air hockey. Beast Boy was dashing back and forth, furiously, and Cyborg was just laughing to himself at how easy this was. She sighed and focused her attention back onto the page in her book.

"No!" Beast Boy cried out as Cyborg scored the last and winning point of the game.

"Aw yeah!" said Cyborg triumphantly. "I win again!"

"Dude, this isn't fair!" said Beast Boy in a tantrum. "You're as wide as the whole table! You don't have to move at all!"

"I know," smiled Cyborg. "And that's what makes it so sweet."

"You've got the advantage over me!" said Beast Boy. "I should get an equal advantage as well."

"Not gonna happen," smirked Cyborg. "Now stop complainin and go make sure Raven's not dead of boredom."

"Dude, Raven's, like, the definition of boredom," Beast Boy chuckled.

"That's not true and ya know it," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes. "Now let's find her and get somethin to eat. I'm starved!"

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy and the two headed out of the arcade.

Upon exiting they saw Raven sitting on a nearby bench, finishing the last page of a book she hadn't had when they'd left her. Knowing Raven, though, they were sure she'd gone off and bought it to keep herself busy.

"Hey, Rae!" said Beast Boy.

"Has your addiction to pointless arcade games been satisfied for the day?" she asked, reading the last sentence.

"Yup, for now," said Cyborg with a smile. "Come on, we're goin to the food court. I'm gonna get a little over everything."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy, trying to act as macho as Cyborg, which he often did to prove his manliness.

"Ooh, is that a challenge?" asked Cyborg, rubbing his hands eagerly.

"No," said Raven, closing her book and standing up. "No challenge was made. We're going to get something to eat at the food court, that's all."

"Aw, you're not protectin B from another humiliated defeat, are ya?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Of course not," said Raven plainly. "I would never protect him from an event where he's humiliated in defeat. I just don't want him crying on the way home because his stomach's about to explode."

"Oh, so y'are protectin him," he smirked. "How cute."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" said Raven, crankily. "There's nothing cute about me wanting to go home without listening to Beast Boy's whines and weeps."

"Hey, I can hold just as much food as Cyborg can!" said Beast Boy. "I'll prove it."

"Like hell you will," said Raven. "You're getting one plate of food and that's it."

"You're not my mother!" he whined. "I'll do what I want."

"Fine," said Raven, frowning. "Then I'm going home." She turned about face and began walking in the other direction.

"No, wait!" he called after her and quickly caught her before she could get too far away. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"Fine," said Raven, stopping. "I'll stay. But don't over eat, okay? Just promise me that."

"You got it," he said with a smile.

"Sheesh, you sure fold quickly," Cyborg laughed. "Y'always do what she tells ya? What're ya? Married?"

"No!" both Raven and Beast Boy said together rather quickly. Upon hearing the other they turned to each other for a moment. They then quickly looked away, feeling rather awkward now.

"Jesus, I was just kiddin," said Cyborg quickly, seeing that he'd obviously touched upon a very serious nerve between the two.

"Let's just get some food," said Raven, walking ahead of the two boys.

Beast Boy sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Cyborg looked at his buddy and saw the conflict lingering within him. Once Raven was far enough ahead he decided to address the matter.

"Ya still haven't told Raven how ya feel, huh?" said Cyborg.

"I don't feel anything for her," he said, stubbornly. "So quite acting like I do."

"Fine, act like a child about it," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes. "All I know is that, whether ya wanna accept it or not, you're head over heels in love with that girl and ya should be man enough to tell her. Anyway, Raven feels the same as you so ya got nothin to worry about."

"Look, Cy, I know you're just trying to set up some huge joke on me," he said, obviously growing angry. "But it's not gonna work, got it? I know that Raven's in love with some guy, that I _still_ don't know the identity of, so obviously she doesn't feel the same as me… not that I feel anything."

"Whatever," said Cyborg. It was clear that this conversation wouldn't be going anywhere. Beast Boy was still too dense to figure out that the guy Raven was in love with was him. How many hints did the guy need?

They made it to the food court and found Raven already in line to get a salad. Beast Boy made his way over to her while Cyborg started at one end of the court and began to work his way around it. As Beast Boy took his place behind Raven she did nothing to indicate that she knew of his presence. He hated it when she did that. He wanted her attention so badly; he craved it like a drug.

"Uh, hey," he said lamely.

"Hello," she said, bored.

"So, um, what kind of salad are you gonna get?" he asked.

"Just a regular garden salad," she said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna get, too," he said with a smile.

"I never would've guessed," she said, sarcastically. She was now at the front of the line and ordered her salad.

Beast Boy looked at the floor and rocked back and forth on his heels. He hated it when she acted like this. She wasn't sure what had put her in this mood but he guessed it had something to do with Cyborg's comment on them being married… or the fact that they weren't. Either way, she was obviously upset. He looked around, waiting for the girl behind the counter to serve him, trying to see if anything entertaining was going on. His eyes scanned the area, but he found nothing. Until a certain red headed alien came into view.

"Ah! Starfire!" he said, alerted.

"What?" said Raven looking around quickly.

"There," he said, pointing.

"Shoot," said Raven, grabbing her salad. "If she finds us she'll tell Robin and he'll have our ass for being here instead of working on Slade."

"God, I hope she doesn't see-," he began.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried out across then way. Cyborg had already worked his way through five restaurants and was heading for the sixth. He stopped upon hearing his name and was shocked to see Starfire. She quickly flew to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Starfire?" he said, still shocked.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you," she said. "It has been so long."

"Uh, yeah, I guess it has," he said, feeling a little awkward. "What're ya doin here?"

"I am trying to get my mind off of the troubles within the tower," she said, honestly. "I invited Robin to join me, but he declined."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," said Cyborg. "I doubt he'd be as happy as you are to see me here."

"Please, why are you here today?" she asked.

"I'm hangin out with Raven and Beast Boy," he said. "They're over… uh… where'd they go?" Indeed, Beast Boy and Raven had disappeared.

"Raven and Beast Boy are here?" said Starfire, surprised. "They are supposed to be at their physical therapy."

"Yeah, they finished up and then came to hang out with me for a while," he said. "Raven, Beast Boy! Where'd ya go?"

Raven and Beast Boy were currently hiding behind the corner that led to the bathrooms. Raven held her salad close to her and poor Beast Boy had to abandon his.

"Damn that Cyborg," growled Beast Boy. "We should've told him not to tell anyone that we were meeting."

"But then he'd think we were ashamed of being seen with him," said Raven.

"I don't care what he thinks," said Beast Boy. "He's been trying to pull a cruel joke on me for months!"

"Shut up before Starfire hears us!" she hissed and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Raven, Beast Boy!" Cyborg called out again. "Where the hell did ya go?"

Beast Boy sighed and took Ravens hand off of his mouth. "Come on, we might as well come clean," he said. "We can't have Starfire thinking Cyborg's a liar."

"Damn it all," she said, knowing full well that he was right. The two came out from behind the corner and made their way over to the two.

"There y'are!" said Cyborg. "Jeez, where'd ya go?"

"Bathroom," they said at the same time.

"Oh, it is nice to see you here, friends," said Starfire. "Why did you not inform Robin that you would be here and not at the physical therapy?"

"We went to physical therapy," said Raven.

"But you said that you would be there all day," said Starfire.

"Obviously we lied," said Raven.

"Star, please promise us that you're not gonna tell Robin," said Beast Boy. "If he finds out that we've been hanging out with Cyborg he'll lecture us to death."

"But he must know that your physical therapy does not last the nine hours like you said," said Starfire.

"No, he doesn't," said Raven. "Let him think that so we can have a little free time to ourselves."

"But he needs your help at the tower," said Starfire. "He needs all of our help."

"When was the last time he let you help, Star?" asked Beast Boy. "When was the last time we got to do anything at all?"

"Well… it has been a while, but we must be ready for incase he does need our help," said Starfire.

"Whatever, just don't tell him," said Raven. "He can't find out about any of this. It'll only add on to all of the stress he's already putting himself through."

"Promise us, Star," said Beast Boy.

Starfire bit her lip for a moment then said, "O-Okay. I will not tell him."

"Thanks," said the two.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I'm getting back in line," said Cyborg, placing his full tray on a table and going to get another.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna finally get my salad," said Beast Boy and he headed off.

After they'd eaten they decided it was time to leave the mall and head home. They said their heartfelt goodbyes to Cyborg and parted. Starfire chose to fly home while Raven and Beast Boy drove. Of course they politely offered her a ride, but she correctly chose to go on her own.

"So, do you think Star'll keep her promise?" asked Beast Boy.

"It depends," said Raven. "If Robin doesn't suspect anything and doesn't question her she'll have no reason to say anything. But if he does she'll keep nothing back."

"That's what I was afraid of," Beast Boy sighed. "Guess our secret outings with Cyborg are over."

"The secret part is," said Raven. "But we can still see him and to hell with whatever Robin says."

"My feelings exactly," said Beast Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 3

Robin stood in front of the coffee maker, tapping his foot impatiently. He was waiting to make yet another cup so he could continue working without having to worry about his exhaustion getting the better of him. He was going to have some coffee, get his frustration out in the gym, and then get back to work. And God help anyone who got in his way.

Once the coffee was finally made he poured himself a cup, fixed it to his liking, and then sat down at the table. He watched the steam rise from the cup and he blew it away. He looked into the black coffee and saw his reflection. He frowned and pushed the cup away slightly so he could only see the reflection of the ceiling in the cup.

The common room doors opened, to his dismay, and he raised his eyes to see who it was. He watched as Beast Boy entered holding a portable videogame device. His tongue was out with concentration and he was lucky he didn't trip down the stairs as he entered. Robin frowned at the sight of him and took a sip of his still scalding hot coffee. Beast Boy went over to the couch, hopped over the back, and took a seat. His eyes never left the screen of his game.

"You know, there are better ways to spend your time," said Robin, staring into his coffee again.

"Probably," said Beast Boy, shrugging.

Robin snarled in a disgusted manner and said, "Your uselessness is astounding, Beast Boy."

"So is your prick-ness," said Beast Boy evenly.

"What was that?" said Robin, raising his tone.

"You heard me," said Beast Boy, his brow furrowing now.

Robin growled and took another sip of his coffee. "You better watch your attitude," he warned.

"Why? You gonna throw me off the team?" said Beast Boy.

"It's a very good possibility," said Robin.

"You won't throw me off the team," said Beast Boy.

"Oh? You don't think I won't?" said Robin, growing angrier.

"Nope," said Beast Boy.

"Well, please, enlighten me as to why you think that," said Robin.

"Simple," said Beast Boy, finishing his game and turning it off. "You know that with Cyborg gone you can't lose any of us left on the team or you'll definitely lose to Slade. So, basically, if you get rid of me then you're signing the rest of the team's death certificates."

"Trust me, Beast Boy, losing you won't be as bad as losing Cyborg," said Robin. "He was useful in battle. You on the other hand…"

Beast Boy frowned and got up off the couch, walking over to his leader who still sat at the kitchen table with his coffee. "So you're saying I'm not useful, is that it?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Are you hard of hearing?" spat Robin.

"Well, if I'm not useful, then why the fuck did you let me on the team in the first place?" said Beast Boy.

"I couldn't very well turn away a green orphan now, could I?" said Robin.

"So you let me on the team out of pity?" growled Beast Boy.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Robin shrugged. "Guess even I make mistakes."

Beast Boy clenched his fists and said through his teeth, "You're a bastard."

"And you're a waste of space on this team," said Robin evenly.

Beast Boy slammed his hands on the table and looked Robin in the eyes. "Say that again, Robin," he snarled. "I dare you."

Robin stood up, keeping his eyes locked with Beast Boy's, and said, "You are a waste of space on this team."

Beast Boy balled up his fist and in one swift movement went to punch Robin in the face. He caught Beast Boy's punch, however and pushed his fist back, taking this time to punch him in the cheek. Beast Boy immediately ripped his hand out of Robin's grasp and punched Robin right in the eye. Robin easily took the punch and tackled Beast Boy, wrapping his arms around him and slamming him to the ground.

Once they were down he sat up and landed another punch into Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy twisted and turned so that the two lay on their sides. He then slid his leg up and pushed against Robin's stomach with his foot to move him away. He sat up and got on top of Robin, punching him twice in the face as quickly as he could.

Robin reached up and grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders, throwing him off of him. He quickly sat up, breathing heavily, and saw that Beast Boy was sitting up as well. The boys lunged at each other again and began rolling around on the floor for dominance over the other; the whole time punching, kneeing, and kicking.

The common room doors opened and in walked Raven and Starfire. Both girls were shocked by the site they saw. Starfire gasped and Raven only felt the sickening pain of dread in her stomach.

"Friends, what are you doing?!" said Starfire, quite alarmed. "Please, stop the fighting!" The boys ignored Starfire's words and continued on with their brawl.

"Break it up you two," said Raven in a threatening tone. Again, the words were not heard.

"Oh, Raven, what are we to do?" asked Starfire.

"Intervene, that's what," said Raven, walking over to the two. Beast Boy just happened to be on top and she grabbed him by the shoulders, ripping him off of Robin.

"Let me go!" he screamed. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Robin screamed back.

"Please, no more angriness," begged Starfire.

"Enough!" said Raven, bringing Beast Boy even further away from Robin. This was quite hard since Beast Boy was putting up one hell of a fight. Raven was actually scared he might accidentally land a punch on her.

"You're a fucking bastard, do you hear me!" Beast Boy screamed at Robin.

"And you're a moronic jackass!" Robin screamed back.

"Asshole!"

"Shit head!"

"Prick!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Please stop!" wept Starfire. "Please stop this exchange of hurtful titles. I beg of you!"

"Starfire, stop crying and help Robin," said Raven and then she turned to Beast Boy. "You're coming with me." She placed her hand on his shoulder and in an instance they'd changed into a dark magic raven and flew out of the common room and into Ravens room.

Once in a place of sanctuary the two materialized and ended up on Ravens floor. She quickly turned her light on and turned to look at Beast Boy who was still kneeling on the floor. He was panting and shaking with adrenaline and anger. Blood was splattered all over his face and his green skin that was visible was turning blotchy with bruises. She sighed and went back over to him.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked in her usual tone.

"He said I was a waste of space on the team," he said through his teeth, staring at the floor.

"You attacked him over something as small as that?" she said. "Beast Boy, you know that's not true. You should be used to him playing on your insecurities by now."

"You don't understand," he said lowly. "The way he said it, with that attitude of his… I really wanted to kill him, Rae."

"No, you didn't," said Raven. "You just wanted to make him pay for being such a jerk these past few months. Now let me take a look at you."

"I'm fine," he said, looking away from where she was.

"Your blood cares to say otherwise," said Raven, getting down next to him on the floor. She reached over and turned his face towards her. He winced at her touch, since nearly all of his face had been punched at least once. His right eye was swollen and blood that had dripped from his nose and had been smeared about his face was already starting to dry. His lip was split and this released even more blood.

"Like I said, I'm fine," he said, turning away from her again.

"You're a mess," she said plainly. "How does your body feel?"

"Sore and achy," he admitted. "My physical therapist is gonna kill me."

Raven sighed and said, "Stay put, I'll be back." She stood up and exited her room.

Beast Boy sighed and wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He really did feel sore now and could barely move. The adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins had died down and now he felt exhausted as well. He looked down and saw that he'd gotten some blood on Ravens carpet.

"Damn it," he cursed and made sure that no more blood stained her rug.

She soon returned with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She sat down in front of him and placed the bowl down, conveniently over the blood stain. She dipped the cloth in and then rung it out. She gently raised it to his face and began to dab the blood away. He was glad to feel that the water was warm and soothing.

"It's okay, I can clean myself up," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said and continued to wash his beaten face. "You're radiating pain right now. I doubt you could lift your hand with feeling sore."

He was going to test her theory, but then decided that she was probably right. So he silently sighed and allowed her to go about cleaning him up. Her touch was very gently and she concentrated entirely on his face. He watched as the bowl of water slowly began to turn red from his blood, as well as the washcloth.

"I hope you don't get thrown off the team for this," Raven said suddenly.

"No, I won't get thrown off the team," said Beast Boy. "As useless as he thinks I am, he needs me and he knows it."

"You do realize you're probably going to get punished severely for this, right?" she said as she finished up his face.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But I don't care. Landing that first punch was totally worth it."

She gave him a small smile and set the bowl and cloth aside. "Alright, close your eyes so I can heal you," she said and lifted her hand to his face.

"No," he said, catching her hand and lowering it. "I don't want you wasting your energy on me. Besides, it's just a black eye and a split lip."

"And a banged up nose," Raven added. "Not to mention your bruised knuckles and body."

"Rae, really, I'll be alright," he said, humbly. "Besides, I hear chicks dig the black eye."

"I've never heard that," said Raven, rolling her eyes. "And, just so you know, you're black eye is turning more forest green than black. Now, do you really want to walk around with a black, or in your case dark green, eye? It'll raise questions and if the public finds out about you and Robin's fight we'll be in trouble."

"I'll just tell them I walked into a door," Beast Boy shrugged. "That sounds like something I'd do."

"Beast Boy, I'm not letting you walk around looking like this," she said firmly. "Now let go of my hand so I can heal you."

"I don't want you to," he said stubbornly and threw her hand back at her. "I don't need your help!"

"Oh," Raven said, sounding slightly hurt and shocked by the tone he'd taken with her. She moved slightly back and held her hands in her lap, looking away awkwardly. "I'm sorry, then. If you don't want my help then I won't force it upon you."

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I really do appreciate that you wanna help me, but I just don't think I'm worth you wasting your energy on. I mean, if you heal me and Slade comes back you won't have any energy to fight. And I know Robin would get pissed that you spent your energy on a waste like me."

"Beast Boy, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say very carefully," she said as seriously as she could, which sent a chill down his spine. "You're not a waste in any way, shape, or form, do you hear me? And you're worth every once of my energy. Because I know that if Slade did show up tomorrow and I was unable to fight him off you'd be right there. I have complete faith and trust in you."

"Y-You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said. "Now stop resisting and let me heal you."

He sighed and nodded. Raven raised her hand to his face and began to heal every cut and bruise. It took every once of control within him not to reach out and embrace her. He couldn't deny that he was in love with her now. He was deeply in love with her. So much so that to be this close to her and unable to touch her made his heart actually ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 4

After the fight the air in the tower was even tenser than usual. Beast Boy and Robin avoided each other at every cost. They sent their girls, respectively, out to scan any area they were going to be going through. This strained the girls' relationship and resulted in their own falling out. Starfire clearly defended Robin for his actions and Raven did the same for Beast Boy. Now the tower had been clearly divided into two teams; Robin and Starfire vs. Beast Boy and Raven.

"Are they almost done in there," said Beast Boy, pacing around impatiently in the gym.

"They're just finishing up lunch," said Raven, who was meditating. "They should be out of there in five or ten minutes."

"God, I've never met anyone who takes so long to eat," he said. "I wanna play videogames!"

"And I want a cup of tea," said Raven. "But we just have to wait."

"How come we always have to wait?" whined Beast Boy. "You never see them waiting for us."

"I'm sure that's not the case," said Raven. "It probably only feels like that."

Beast Boy sighed and took a seat on a treadmill. "So is this how the rest of our lives are gonna be?" he said. "Having to avoid Robin and Starfire at every cost while waiting for Slade to return?"

"I'm sure this won't last the rest of our lives," said Raven.

"It will if we die when Slade comes back," said Beast Boy, darkly.

Raven was quiet for a second and then said, "True."

Suddenly the entire gym light up with a flashing light and a siren went off. Only the light wasn't red, like it always was when there was a crime to be taken care of. It was yellow. They had installed the second alarm to let them know when he was back or spotted.

"Slade," Raven and Beast Boy said together.

"Looks like we've got to interact with our dear friends," Raven sighed.

"Great," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

The two left the gym and headed up to the common room. They knew that they had to be extra careful now. Robin was going to be on the edge of snapping completely now that Slade was back. They knew that they could only count on themselves and the other. They really wished Cyborg was with them right now.

They arrived at the common room and saw Robin and Starfire at the computer already at work. They turned and for the first time in nearly a week they each looked each other in the eye. Glares were quickly exchanged, but they knew that they had to set their feelings aside and get to work.

"Where is he?" asked Beast Boy, breaking the silence.

"Not sure," said Robin. "His presence is being detected in four different areas of the city."

"It appears that he is attempting to split us up once again," said Starfire.

"Well we can't split up," said Raven. "Each time we do he attacks and apprehends us."

"Yeah, splitting up's like a death wish," said Beast Boy.

"We don't have a choice," said Robin. "He's at least one of these locations, so we each have to check it out."

"Or he might not be at any of them and is just attempting to trick us again," said Raven. "We can't let him manipulate us anymore."

"We have no other way of checking to see if that's true or not," said Robin. "We're splitting up. I doubt he'd use the same trick twice anyway."

"And I think he knows we'd think that," said Raven, growing frustrated. "Which is why he would."

"I've been studying Slade for years, Raven, I know how he thinks!" said Robin, just as frustrated.

"Obviously you don't!" said Raven.

"Hey, cut it out!" said Beast Boy. "Let's just split up, find Slade, and kick his ass already."

"I agree, let us please stop all of this bickering and finish off Slade for the good," said Starfire.

Raven and Robin stared each other down before Robin finally stepped towards her. "We're splitting up and that's final," he said and with that pushed past her and headed for the door. Starfire quickly flew after him.

Raven clenched her fists and her teeth with anger. She couldn't believe how stupid Robin could be. He was going to be the death of the team, she was sure of it. Beast Boy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright," he said.

"Why'd you agree with him?" asked Raven, feeling betrayed.

"To get him off of our back, of course," said Beast Boy. "Once we split up the two of us can get back together and check out two of the areas Slade's located at. That way he thinks we've split up but we'll be together. As long as we stick together we'll be fine."

Raven gave him a small smile and the two headed out after Robin and Starfire. Standing beside the other they felt safe and confident. Slade was never going to win as long as they were together. Robin would see his mistake soon enough.

They were each given a location and soon split up; all but Beast Boy and Raven who headed towards Ravens location together. Each felt nervous and wondered if living this life of a hero was really worth it. For all they knew they would die that night.

Robin arrived under the Jump City bridge, one of the locations Slade appeared to be. He looked around carefully, but saw no Slade. That didn't mean he wasn't there, though.

"Slade!" Robin called out. "Come out!" His voice echoed under the bridge and bounced against the waves that lapped at the shore. "You wanted me to come here so come out and tell me why!"

A shot echoed and Robin twisted around. There stood a single Sladebot, its gun still smoking.

"You've got to be kidding," said Robin. "He's sent a Sladebot to do his work again? Slade, if you can hear me, you're a coward!"

The Sladebot's face detached and lifted up, revealing a screen. And, wouldn't you know, there was Slade.

"A coward? Really, Robin?" he said. "I might seem like a coward now, but I doubt that's what you'll remember about me when I'm through with you."

"Why don't you ever show up yourself?" Robin spat. "You always send a damn robot to do your dirty work."

"Speaking of which, I've noticed that Cyborg's no longer on the team," said Slade. "Tell me, did you have a falling out?"

"That's none of your business," said Robin. "Now why are you back?"

"To finish what I started, of course," said Slade.

"Well, let me tell you right now, you won't," said Robin.

Slade laughed in his throat and said, "You still think you can stop me? You still think you can save the world? You're spirit is quite impressive, I must say."

"What do you want?!" said Robin.

"At the moment? Nothing," said Slade. "I think I've stalled you long enough."

"Stalled me?" said Robin.

"We'll be in touch," said Slade and with that the screen on the Sladebot's head fizzled out and it exploded. Robin quickly shielded himself from the blast and was then left alone, the echo of the blast still ringing in his ear.

"Shit, something's going on," he said and whipped out his communicator. He dialed in Starafire's code and waited for her to respond.

"Yes?" her voice answered.

"Starfire, are you okay?" he asked. "Have you found anything."

"I am afraid I have not," said Starfire. "It is quiet here. Please, have you found anything?"

"I've just been confronted by a Sladebot," said Robin. "And Slade spoke to me through it. He said he was stalling me but I'm not sure for what. Have you heard from Beast Boy or Raven?"

"No, I have not," said Starfire. "Shall I contact them?"

"No, I'll do it," he grumbled. "But stay where you are, I'm coming to meet you."

"Alright," said Starfire and with that she signed off.

Robin quickly dialed in Beast Boy's code and waited for him to answer. It took a few seconds, but eventually he did.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Have you found anything?" said Robin.

"No," said Beast Boy plainly.

"Have you heard from Raven?" asked Robin.

"She hasn't found anything either," said Beast Boy quickly.

"Alright," said Robin. "Well, just to let you know, I just had a run in with a Sladebot speaking for Slade. He said he was stalling me so keep your eyes opened, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Beast Boy, brushing him off and then signing off. "Did you get all that?"

"Every word," said Raven. "Well, so much for this manhunt. Looks like Slade only wanted to give Robin that little bit of information."

"Yeah, but he said Slade said he was stalling him," said Beast Boy. "I wonder from what."

"Who knows," said Raven. "Let's just keep our eyes open."

They waited for nearly an hour and no one showed up. Realizing that all Slade had wanted to do was talk to Robin, they all decided to head home. Slade's words about stalling Robin made them all feel uneasy and they decided to do a complete scan of the tower to see if anything had happened. Robin went over the security camera's footage, Starfire checked the outside of the tower, and Beast Boy and Raven checked the inside.

Nothing was found. The entire tower appeared to be cleaned. Robin watched every second of film from every camera covering the time they'd left and when they'd come back and hadn't found a thing.

"I can't stand it when he does this," Robin growled. "He gets us all worked up for nothing."

"He knows that and he's obviously using that against us," said Raven.

"And I told you nothing would happen if we split up," said Robin.

"Just so you know, Beast Boy and I didn't split up," said Raven, crossing her arms. "We stayed together and checked both of our locations without a problem, just like _I_ told _you_."

Robin growled and said, "So you deliberately disobeyed an order?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that, oh, might leader?" asked Raven.

"Please, let us not start another argument," said a very tired Starfire. "Let us go to bed to regain our strength."

"Yeah, I'm with her," said Beast Boy. "Let's go." He quickly grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her out of the common room and into the hallway.

"I'd have left on my own, you know," said Raven, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"I know, but I don't trust Robin to just let you leave without getting the last word," said Beast Boy.

"That's true," Raven sighed. "Well, thanks for pulling me out of there, then."

"No problem," he said with a smile as they reached her door. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Beast Boy," she said and entered her room.

Soon all four Titans, after scanning their room once more, went to bed. Knowing that Slade was out there and ready to toy with them again certainly didn't help them fall asleep, but they each willed themselves to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 5

It was around three in the morning when Beast Boy shot up in his bed. His instincts were screaming at him and he felt restless. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Danger was near. He crawled out of his bed and began walking around his room aimlessly.

"Something's wrong," he said to himself. "Something isn't right."

He decided to let his primal instincts take over to try and sniff out this danger he could feel. He felt himself fading away a bit as the animal within him took charge and searched the room. Within a minute he'd zoned in on what it was that was making him feel uneasy. He took control of himself again and saw that he was looking at his wall. He looked closely and to his surprised there was a slight square outline.

"What the hell?" he said and touched the square.

He pressed his ear to the square and heard odd sounds that shouldn't be coming from his wall. He flicked the square and was surprised to find that it was metal. He immediately grew claws and cut out the outline of the square out of the wall. He pulled it out and saw that on the other side was a clock that was counting down. A bomb. And it had thirty seconds to go.

"Oh shit!" he shouted and threw his bomb out the window.

He then quickly ran out of his room and went to Ravens. He threw her door open and ran inside. "Raven, wake up!" he yelled and began looking around her room.

Raven, startled out of sleep, shot up and looked at him like he was insane. "Beast Boy, what're you doing?" she said.

"No time, get up and get out of here," he said and then found a similar square on her wall. He punched through her wall and ripped the bomb out.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed as he ruined her wall.

He looked at the bomb and saw that it had five seconds left. "Shit!" he yelled. He threw the bomb onto the other side of the room and jumped on top of Raven, who was still in her bed.

Suddenly, bombs in each of the Titans' rooms exploded at once, shaking it horribly. The bomb in Ravens room went off as well and destroyed her room. Beast Boy covered Raven and took the blow of the bomb on his back. It took Raven a few moments to figure out what was going on and then finally put a shield up around them. Within seconds it was all over.

Raven lowered her shield and saw the damage of her room around her. Most of the room was destroyed; her window was completely blown out and the night air traveled inside. Beast Boy was still holding onto her tightly and was shaking.

"B-Beast Boy?" she said, afraid of how badly he was hurt.

"Are… are you okay?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes," she said. "Are you?"

"Oh yeah," he said in his typical happy voice, though it was clear he wasn't. "I'm okay."

"Can you move at all?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. He attempted to raise his body off of Ravens, but he was met with intense pain from his back. He collapsed back onto her and closed his eyes as tears of pain filled them. He whined and breathed quickly until the pain finally faded away. "Maybe I'm not okay."

"Beast Boy," she said and held him close to her, mostly around his neck since his back was injured. "Thank you. You protected me."

"No problem," he said, soaking in her touch. "You said you had complete faith and trust in me to protect you. I wasn't gonna make you into a liar."

Raven teleported them into the med bay and got him into a bed, lying him on his stomach of course. She got a good look at his back and winced. It was burned and cut horribly and she could only imagine the amount of pain he was in. The shirt he'd been wearing, his usual night shirt, was nearly entirely burned off.

The med bay doors opened and in walked a smokey, slightly charred, Robin and Starfire. Robin looked as pissed as hell and Starfire looked like she was still in shock.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Starfire. "You are alright."

"Beast Boy's not," said Raven. "His back's burned."

"You look absolutely fine," noted Robin.

"He… He protected me," said Raven, feeling a little embarrassed. "He knew there was a bomb and came to save me."

"You knew there were bombs!" fumed Robin at Beast Boy.

"I found the one in my room thirty seconds before they went off," said Beast Boy, hissing through his pain. "Sorry that I didn't have time to warn the rest of you."

"How the hell could we have missed bombs?" said Robin. "We did a full check of the tower! Not to mention the fact that no one ever entered the tower. How the hell did he do it?"

"This is Slade, Robin," said Raven. "He can do anything he wants without leaving a single clue. He probably switched the footage in the security cameras with old footage, knowing you'd check to see if anyone entered."

"Well thank you so much for giving me this theory now," he said through his teeth. "We could've all just died because of you!"

"Hey, this wasn't my fault," said Raven. "I didn't place the bombs in our rooms. And why couldn't you have figured out that Slade obviously switched the footage? Why do I always have to think of everything?!"

"That's the problem, Raven, you're not thinking anymore!" he yelled at her. "Your inability to use your brain is going to be the end of this team!"

Raven had had enough of this and was only seconds away from attacking her leader when Starfire intervened. Poor Beast Boy was also just about to get up, ignore the pain, and beat Robin up again. The tension between all the teammates was actually painful at this point.

"Robin, please, I do not think this is the time to fight," said Starfire, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let us go see the damage so that Raven can help Beast Boy. He seems to be in much pain."

"I am," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Fine," said Robin and he quickly exited the med bay in a huff with Starfire right behind him.

Raven stood there for a moment, still fuming, then sighed and took a seat in a chair. She placed her face in her hands and tried to regain her composure. She wasn't sure how much longer she could live with all of these negative feelings around her.

"Rae, you okay?" asked Beast Boy, seeing and feeling that she was in distress.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, sitting up. "I'm sorry, let me take care of your back. And you better not refuse my help this time."

"I'm kinda about to pass out from the pain," he chuckled. "I'm not gonna refuse any help you're willing to give me."

"Good," said Raven with a small smile. She decided to take care of his pain first and used her healing powers to numb him. Once that was done she picked the rest of his shirt off of his back. She then healed every burn and cut completely, not even caring that she was using up more of her energy.

"So, are you really okay?" asked Beast Boy. "You didn't get hurt at all?"

"Of course not," said Raven. "You completely protected me. I just can't understand why you didn't throw the bomb out the window."

"Cuz I knew that it would go off right when it flew through the window," said Beast Boy. "And I didn't want glass shards flying at us. But I would've jumped on you to protect you even if I had."

"Oh," said Raven. "Well… thank you. I'm glad to know that you're here to protect me."

"Well, I know that you'd do the same for me," he said, though he knew that probably wasn't true. He had his undying love for her that fueled his actions. If Raven felt that, it certainly wasn't for him.

"You know, you've been protecting me a lot lately," said Raven, revealing some of her inner most thoughts.

Beast Boy's heart raced and he realized that he had. "Well, uh, maybe you've just been getting careless," he said quickly.

Raven stopped healing him for a moment as his words hit her. Robin had just, once again, challenged her intelligence and now Beast Boy said that she was getting careless. He didn't want to be saving and protecting her so much. She realized that she really was a drain on the team at this point.

"I… I guess I have been," said Raven in a soft, hurt, tone and finished up healing him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," said Beast Boy quickly, trying to repair the damage he'd caused.

"It's okay, Beast Boy," she said, trying to sound normal. "You're right; I have been too careless lately. You're healed."

"Oh, uh, thanks," he said, lifting himself up so that he could sit up. "And you haven't been careless. I don't know why I said that."

"Well obviously you're sick of having to protect me," she said, crossing her arms. "I'd be sick of it too, if I were you."

Suddenly all the lights in the tower went out, leaving them in darkness. They waited a few seconds for them to come back on, but nothing happened. This was odd, since they had a backup generator for just such an event.

"Ugh, what now?" said Beast Boy. "If they were gonna go out why didn't they go out during the explosions? Jesus, we have the worst luck."

"Tell me about it," said Raven. "Well, let's go find some flashlights or-."

But Raven was cut short when the med bay windows seemed to explode, showering the two with glass. Both screamed and ducked as the glass flew at them, hoping not to be impaled. Raven felt something wrap around her waist and in an instant she was yanked out of the room, through the hole that was once the window, screaming.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed and ran to the hole.

He looked out, but couldn't see a thing, even with his heightened vision. There was no one there, not even Raven. She was gone.

"Fuck!" He ran from the room and went to find Robin and Starfire.

"This is fucking ridiculous," said Robin as he looked through the fuse box, with help from Starfire who was lighting up everything with a glowing hand. "Good thing Cyborg's gone or I'd have kicked his ass for this faulty wiring."

"Are you sure it is Cyborg's wiring?" asked Starfire, nervously. "Perhaps it was from the explosions."

"It's probably a little of both," said Robin as he flipped various switches. Finally all the lights turned back on as if nothing had happened.

"Robin?! Starfire?!" Beast Boy's voice screamed.

"Beast Boy?" called Starfire. "We are down here!"

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could until he finally found the two. "Thank God," he said, out of breath. "Raven's gone. She healed me, we were talking, then the lights went out, the window exploded, and the next thing I knew she was gone!"

"Oh no!" cried Starfire.

"Oh fucking hell!" said Robin. "I bet it's Slade."

"Who the hell else would it be?!" Beast Boy screamed. "Come on, we gotta find her!"

They quickly ran back upstairs and got ready to go out and look for Raven. Beast Boy felt like he was going to be sick. Of all the times for Slade to nab her it had to be after he'd said she was careless? After he'd made her think that he didn't like protecting her with his life? No, this wasn't happening. It wasn't fair. He had to get her back. He had to save her. He just prayed he'd get to her in time before Slade killed her… or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 6

Raven felt dizzy and sick. She moaned as wakefulness came to her and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground and was somewhere unfamiliar, yet she somehow remembered it. It was the cell; the cell where Slade had confronted her. He had kidnapped her, again. She went to move her body, to try and sit up, but she could not feel it. Her whole body was numb. The only control she had was the ability to blink and move her eyes.

But she could tell something else, even though her body was numb. She could feel the air on her skin. On all of her skin. Her clothes were gone and she was completely naked. As nervous as she was before, she felt the cold breath of doom breath down her neck. Her naked neck.

"Good morning," said a voice from somewhere in the room; somewhere she could not see. "Well, it is _technically_ morning, at least."

"What's going on?" she asked. Good, she could speak as well. She wasn't completely helpless. "Why'd you kidnap me this time, Slade? And why the hell am I naked?!"

"It's just part of my plan, my dear," he said, finally walking into her view.

"And just what plan is that?" asked Raven. "To annoy the hell out of us and make me catch a cold from this frigid air? Because you're certainly succeeding if that's you're goal."

Slade chuckled and got down on one knee so he could get close to her. "Not exactly," he said.

Raven frowned and said, "Why can't I move my body?"

"Because you've been temporarily paralyzed," said Slade.

"And just why did you paralyze me?" snapped Raven, dreading his answer.

"Because I doubt you would lie still for what I'm about to do," he said menacingly.

Raven felt her stomach flip and her heart jump. This wasn't good; this wasn't good at all. "And what is it that you intend to do to me?" she asked, doing her best to seem unaffected by his words.

"I don't think I need to say it," said Slade. "Because in the dark depths of your imagination you can explain it to yourself far better than I ever could."

"If you even think about touching me-," she threatened.

"You'll what?" said Slade, amused. "No one's coming for you, Raven. And you're not only paralyzed, I've neutralized your powers as well. You're as helpless as an infant. Threaten me with your words all you wish, but not even words will postpone the nightmare you're about to experience."

"You think no one's coming for me?" she laughed, hiding how terrified she truly was now. "My team is coming for me you spineless bastard. They would never just let you abduct me. So go ahead, threaten me with your sick plan. But they're on their way and you're dead where you stand… or kneel, in your case."

Slade laughed and ran his finger along Ravens cheek. "My dear, do you really think they're coming?" he said. "Or rather, do you think they'll get here in time? I can assure you that they won't. They think you can handle yourself fine. They know that they can take their time because you're powerful enough to fight me off. Not to mention the fact that none of them really care about you; not enough to hurry in finding you anyway."

"You're a liar," she growled in disgust.

"Am I?" he said. "Robin's far too busy caring about me to think about you, Starfire's too busy caring about Robin and the fact that he's caring about me to think about you, and Beast Boy… well, Beast Boy only has one woman on his mind."

"Shut up," said Raven through her teeth.

"He lays in bed every night thinking about her, Raven," Slade continued, hissing the words into her ear. "Terra. He longs to hold her again, to taste her, to fuck her. She's the only one he's ever loved and ever will love. He compares all other women to her beauty and has yet to find one that even comes close to her radiance. And he hates that instead of her, his one true love being with him, he has to settle for you. He has to look at you everyday instead of her. It kills him inside and secretly he hates you, Raven. He despises that you're here and she's not."

"Shut up!" she screamed, tears glistening in her pained eyes.

Slade smiled beneath his mask and reached his hand out to her body. "You wish he would do this to you, don't you?" he asked, running his hand up her arm, her shoulder, and then her neck.

She felt goose bumps form and she shivered. She was paralyzed, and yet she could still feel his touch. "Stop it!" she demanded, her eyes clenched shut, the terror of the situation becoming a reality. "Get away from me!"

"Hush," he said in a low voice that made her skin crawl. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's him. Imagine Beast Boy's hand is softly touching your body, like he's done in your daydreams." He ran his hand down her neck to the center of her chest, between her breasts. Her breaths were quick and she was trembling all over.

"This isn't happening," she cried, closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Oh, but it is," he said, grabbing on of her breasts and giving it a good squeeze.

Raven gasped and cried harder. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Shh," he cooed. "Just take in deep breaths and it will all be done before you know it."

"Oh, God," she said, trembling. Tears began to pour from her eyes and she couldn't help but weep. "Help! Please, God, someone, help!" She'd never before felt so helpless, so alone, so frightened. His hands slowly touched and teased every inch of her skin and there was nothing she could do.

"You know, Raven, there really is nothing like your first time," said Slade, as if her tears were nothing more than giggles. "And this is your first time, correct?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" she said through her teeth. "You fucking bastard!"

"Come now," he said softly. "You're telling me that none of this feels good?" He began to run his fingers over her stomach and then down her leg, slowly creeping to her inner thigh. Raven only cried harder and felt like she was going to be sick. She even wretched a few times.

"Help!" she screamed. "Please, help me!"

"Scream all you like," said Slade. "But no one will hear you. Like I said, Raven, no one's coming for you. At least, not in time to stop this."

Suddenly there was a loud bang that shook the entire cell. Slade stopped his groping and sat up. A ferocious roar echoed from outside of the cell and then there was another bang. Slade chuckled and stood up.

"Right on time," he said to himself and then looked down to Raven. "Looks like I should have had my way with you first and talked later. Until we meet again, Raven." And just like that he disappeared from her sight.

Even though he was gone, Raven felt less than comfortable. She was shaking all over and crying hysterically. "Help!" she continued to scream. "Help me!"

The cell door burst open and a huge creature tumbled in, after apparently ramming it. She could hear its heavy breathing and its large body moving near her. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of her body and she couldn't see it. But she felt it smell her, its hot breath tickling her bare skin. The creature shrank down and became the man who controlled it.

"Raven?" said a voice Raven knew all too well.

"B-Beast Boy?" she said, her voice trembling.

"Oh God, what'd he do to you?" he said softly, taking her into his arms.

"Beast Boy, I can't move," she wept. "Slade temporarily paralyzed me."

"Don't worry, I've got you now," he said, scooping her naked body into his arms.

"He-He tried to-," she began, stopping only because she was choking on her own tears.

"Don't say it," he said, feeling like he was going to cry as well. "I know. But he didn't, did he?"

"N-No," she said and wept even harder, wishing she could wrap her arms around him. He sensed her longing and held her even closer.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire's voice echoed.

"In here!" he called out. "I've got her?"

Seconds later both Starfire and Robin entered. "Where's Slade?" demanded Robin.

"He got away," said Beast Boy. "Give me your cape, dude."

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Cuz Rae's fucking naked, that's why!" he snapped.

Robin looked at Raven and realized he was right. He quickly took his cape off and covered her. "You let Slade get away, Beast Boy?" said Robin.

"He was already gone when I got here," said Beast Boy. "You think I would have let him get away after what he's done to her?" He pushed passed Robin and headed out of there.

They had had quite a time looking for Raven and Slade. In the end Beast Boy decided to use his nose and sniff them out. The scent was still pretty strong and they quickly followed it. The cells Slade had used were that of an old abandoned prison miles away from the city.

When they arrived Ravens cries echoed throughout the prison and that was all the Beast needed. Beast Boy instantly changed into it and went racing off to find her. He followed her cries and her scent until he finally found the cell and began to pound it until it gave way.

Beast Boy took Raven home as quickly as he could while Starfire and Robin continued to search for Slade. She continued to cry and he believed her to have a damn good reason to. He assured her that she was safe and then willingly turned into the Beast, held her close, and ran as fast as he could back to the tower.

Once there he transformed back and, though he was exhausted from turning into the Beast twice in one night, he carried her to the med bay. He laid her down on a bed and covered her up with the blankets. And she was still crying.

"It's okay, Rae," he said in a soft voice. "You cry all you want. I'm not gonna stop you. And I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

"That's okay, Beast Boy," she said, trying to regain a little bit of composure. "You don't have to promise me anything like that."

He was shocked by her words. "Of course I do!" he said. "What, you don't think I'll follow through or something? Well I can tell you right now that-."

"Beast Boy, please," she pleaded through her tears. "Just… just leave me alone."

He was completely taken back by the tone in her voice. She sounded so upset, so… different. There was a hopelessness in her voice that he'd never heard before. He didn't want to leave her; he never wanted to leave her side again! The thought of Slade touching her in any way made him feel sick and furious. But, even after all that, she still didn't want him around.

"Alright," he said softly and sadly. "But… if you need anything, just call out, okay?"

She didn't respond. She only closed her eyes and tried to take in slow breaths to calm her sobs. He took one last look at her and then left the med bay. He'd never felt so low in his entire life. He knew that she probably wanted the guy she was in love with to be with her. He wished he knew who this guy was, just so he could bring him to Raven to make her feel better. That's all he wanted at this point; for Raven to be happy.

He went to his room and began to think. He couldn't take this anymore. He was strong enough to handle many things, but this was all too much. He couldn't stand not being trusted by Robin and being rejected by Raven every moment of every day. He had to get out of there. He sighed and began to gather his things up.

It wasn't long before Robin and Starfire returned, Slade-less. And it wasn't long before Robin approached Beast Boy in his room. He was packing, or rather shoving, everything he owned into bags and boxes.

"Beast Boy, you changed into the Beast again," said Robin.

"I know," said Beast Boy.

"Was it deliberate?" asked Robin. "Changing into the Beast?"

"Yes," said Beast Boy.

"Okay then," said Robin. "You know that I came here with every intention of throwing you off the team, but since you had control of yourself I won't. So you can stop packing. "

"Can't, dude," said Beast Boy. "I'm quitting the team."

"What? Why?" said Robin. "Beast Boy, this is no time to act as childish as Cyborg did. I can't afford to lose you, no matter how unstable you are."

Beast Boy frowned and said, "Well I don't care what you think. I'm done with this team and I'm done with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 7

Hours later the paralysis wore off and Raven could move once more. She quickly made her way into the bathroom to take a bath. She quickly drew the water and got in. For a while she simply sat their, hugging her knees to her chest. The events of the past few hours raced through her mind and she did her best not to cry again. She had never been a crier and now suddenly she couldn't seem to stop herself.

'I can still feel his hands,' she thought to herself. 'I can still feel them touching me. Thank God he didn't get to do what he'd intended on doing. If Beast Boy hadn't shown up he would have… he would have raped me.' She buried her face into her knees and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry.

'Well, if I even had a chance with Beast Boy before I certainly don't now,' she thought, fighting back even more tears. 'Not after he saw me the way I was; all helpless and naked on a cell floor. Not after being touched by Slade. He might as well have raped me; I don't think I could feel any dirtier than I already feel.'

There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by, "Raven, are you alright?" It was Starfire. Raven took in a big breath and calmed herself.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"Will you be finished soon?" asked Starfire.

"Why? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" asked Raven.

"No, it is just that… Beast Boy is leaving soon and I thought you would want to say goodbye," said Starfire sadly.

"H-He's leaving?" asked Raven, shocked. "Why? What happened?"

"I do not know," said Starfire through the door. "He has quit the team and is now doing the packing."

For a moment, Raven sat silently, a million thoughts rushing through her already tired mind. Too much was happening at once. Her whole world was crumbling around her and she felt completely powerless to stop any of it.

"Raven?" called Starfire.

"I'm getting out right now," said Raven, shakily standing up.

Beast Boy couldn't believe how big his room really was, what with all of his junk packed up. He looked around and sighed. He was sure going to miss this place. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew he couldn't stand living here any longer.

"So… you're really leaving?" said a weak voice behind him.

He turned and saw Raven in the doorway in a robe, her hair still damp. He couldn't believe how terrible she looked. She really did look like she'd gone through hell. None of them had slept in almost twenty-four hours, but no one else looked as tired as she did. She was paler than usual and her eyes and nose were red and raw from crying.

"Yeah, I gotta," he said. "Things are getting too crazy around here for even me."

"But… where're you going to go?" she asked.

"You know, I don't know," he said in sad chuckle. "I think I'll give Cy a call and see where he's staying and bunk up with him."

"Oh," said Raven softly. "Well… it's not going to be the same around here without you."

"Yeah, it'll be a whole lot more quiet, right?" he chuckled bitterly and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Everything else he owned had been packed up into a moving truck he'd rented.

"I guess," Raven shrugged.

He walked over to her and said, "So, are you okay?"

She sighed and said, "Not really."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so," said Beast Boy. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I tried, Rae, I really did."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Beast Boy," said Raven. "In the end, you did get to me in time."

"If that were true you wouldn't still be so upset about it," said Beast Boy.

Raven bit her lip and looked to the floor. She couldn't believe he was actually leaving. She'd never really counted on this. But she couldn't blame him. Things were getting far too tense and that just wasn't Beast Boy. He liked to have fun and live every day like it was his last.

"Well… I wish you the best," she said at last.

"Yeah, you too," he said back. "And, I mean, it's not like we'll never see each other ever again, right?"

"I don't know, Beast Boy," she said. "I honestly don't know. For all I know Slade will kill me tomorrow."

Beast Boy had never heard her talk like this before. As if she'd accepted some horrible fate Slade would inflict upon her. This was not the Raven he knew. His Raven was a fighter. "No he won't," said Beast Boy firmly. "You're too strong to let him kill you, Rae. I know that no matter what you'll survive, cuz that's what you do. You're a survivor."

He gave her a smile and hoped his words would pick up her spirits a little bit, but there came no change. She still looked tired and defeated. His smile faded away and he sighed. He didn't want to leave her, he really didn't, but what was the point torturing himself with her every day? She didn't want him and that was that.

He adjusted his backpack again and stepped forward. "Well, see ya Rae," he said and wrapped his arms around her for a goodbye hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well and, to his surprise, held him tightly. He held her a little tighter to compensate for her strong hold, but that just caused her to get even closer to him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, which was just about how tall she was compared to him, and just held him like her life depended on it.

Up until this point he'd done his best not to think about this moment; the moment he left Raven. He figured she'd just ignore him and give him a half-assed wave goodbye. He hadn't been expecting this and now that she was holding him so closely he realized how hard this was going to be. He closed his eyes and absorbed the feel of her so close to him.

Raven didn't want him to go. He was the only thing in this world that added any damn happiness to her life. And now he was leaving and she would probably never see him again. For once, he was probably the smart one while she was being dumb, staying behind to let Slade hurt her again. But what was she to do? Leave with him? She couldn't do that. She knew that Slade would kill Robin and Starfire if she did and she couldn't have that on her conscience. No, she had to stay. Let him get away and be happy. That was all she'd ever wish for him; happiness. He deserved it.

Minutes passed and they remained as one. Beast Boy wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let her go; she had no idea how much she was making him suffer. Finally he came to his senses, pulled out of her grasp, and pushed past her. He made it out of his room and headed down the long hallway, simply staring at the ground. There was no turning back now.

Raven stood in Beast Boy's room, or his former room now. She hadn't turned and watched him go. She'd just kept her eyes closed and let him leave her arms. She hugged her arms close to her body and began to shake. She felt her knees buckle under her and down she fell to the floor.

Beast Boy refused to cry in many situations. For one, men didn't cry, and second, he wasn't supposed to cry. He was the happy joker; forever a child. He didn't cry. But as he walked down the hallway away from his room and from his Raven he felt hot tears pouring down from his eyes and tickling his cheeks. His heart ached so much so that he wondered if he was actually having a heart attack. This kind of pain wasn't normal.

"You still here?" said Robin, standing in the doorway of the evidence room. His arms were crossed and he had his usual pissed off look on his face.

"I'm leaving," Beast Boy spat.

Robin looked at him queerly and saw his tears. "You don't have to cry about it," said Robin.

"Shut up," said Beast Boy through his teeth.

"After all, you're leaving is probably the smartest thing you've ever done," Robin continued. "We'll be better off without your constant screw ups. Although it looks like Raven's quickly taking up that task."

He said this just as Beast Boy was passing by the doorway. He swiftly twisted and punched Robin straight in the nose. The leader of the team was knocked right out and fell to the floor.

"You can go screw yourself," he said over his unconscious former leader's body. He then shook his now bruised knuckles and continued on his way. He made his way down to the garage and got into his moving truck. He sat there for a moment, letting the reality of the situation sink in, then started it up and drove out of the tower.

It was possibly the longest drive of his life. It would've seemed a little shorter if he was sure where he was going and hadn't gotten lost on the way to Cyborg's. But how could he possibly think straight? He couldn't stop this horrid crying and he hoped it'd cease by the time he got to his friend's apartment.

But they didn't. Cyborg opened his door with a large smile, but it disappeared when he saw his poor friend sniffling and shaking from tears. He'd never seen Beast Boy look like this before. He looked lost; completely and utterly lost.

"Well you look glad to be out of there," he sighed. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Beast Boy sniffed.

He dragged himself over to the couch and took a seat, placing his face in his hands. Cyborg took a seat right next to him and waited for him to calm down. He placed a comforting hand on the green man's back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Hey, man, it's gonna be okay," he said. "Ya know this ain't gonna last forever."

"I know," said Beast Boy, rubbing his eyes. "But that doesn't make this any easier."

"I know," Cyborg sighed. "But you'll get through it. We always do."

"This just… sucks," said Beast Boy. "I mean, what the hell happened to us, Cyborg? The team and our lives are falling apart!"

"I think that's what Slade wants," said Cyborg. "I think that's been his plan all along."

"To ruin our lives?" said Beast Boy.

"To destroy the team," clarified Cyborg. "To get rid of the Titans. He could have killed us multiple times now but he hasn't. He's just slowly, but surely, turned us all against each other."

"Hmm… that does make sense," said Beast Boy, sitting back. His tears had finally ceased to fall and he felt like he was calming down. "And if that's true it means Slade's winning."

"Which means we gotta figure out some way to stop this before he succeeds," said Cyborg. "Out of the five of us Robin and Raven are the strongest willed, which is why they're still on the team. And Starfire won't leave unless someone actually rips her away from Robin. I can't imagine what he's gonna do to get to them."

"I think Raven's gonna be the next to go," said Beast Boy lowly.

"Why d'ya say that?" asked Cyborg.

"Cuz he… he kidnapped her early this morning and tried to… to…" He could barely say the words. It was all still too fresh.

"Tried to what?" asked Cyborg, becoming concerned.

"He tried to… to rape her," said Beast Boy, shaking all over. "He didn't actually succeed, but he did something to her."

"Are you serious?!" said Cyborg with wide eyes. "She was almost raped and you left her?!"

"She doesn't want me around," said Beast Boy, bitterly. "She told me herself that she doesn't want my help."

"Well of course she said that, she's scared of what you'll think of her now!" said Cyborg. "How could ya just leave her like that?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who should be taking care of her!" Beast Boy yelled back. "She's not my girlfriend! Go tell her lazy ass boyfriend to be there for her."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, you moron," said Cyborg.

"Well she's in love with some guy, let him be the one to help her," said Beast Boy.

"I think I'm gonna have a stroke," said Cyborg, standing up and pacing in front of him. "Ya still haven't figured out who she's in love with?"

"No!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping up as well. "I have no fucking idea who it is! Just tell me already! For Christ's sake tell me!"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "If ya haven't figured it out by now then I don't think ya deserve to know, B," he said. "Now go drop ya stuff off in the guest room and I'll set up the game station. I think we both need some videogames after today."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 8

"Thad dimwidded liddle shid," said Robin through a stuffed with gauze nose. To translate what he'd said, 'That dimwitted little shit.' Beast Boy's punch had actually broken the cartilage in his nose and now he was sitting with a large ice pack on it. "If I eber see hib agaid I'b going do brage his dose and den some!" Again, translated, 'If I ever see him again I'm going to brake his nose and then some!'

"Please, you are certain you said nothing to provoke Beast Boy's rage?" asked Starfire as she examined her boyfriend's nose.

"I didn'd say anything thad wasn'd drue," said Robin firmly. Translation, 'I didn't say anything that wasn't true.'

"Well, perhaps your truth telling upset him," said Starfire. "You seem to be upsetting many of our friends lately."

"Id's nod by fauld thad they're all thin skinned," said Robin. 'It's not my fault that they're all thin skinned.'

"Are you certain that it is them?" asked Starfire. "And not you?"

Robin frowned and turned away from her. "I can handle byself from here, thangs," he said, coldly.

"Robin, please do not send me away," said Starfire. "I only wish to help you."

"I don'd need your helb," spat Robin.

"You never think you are in need of the help!" Starfire said angrily. "But it is quite clear that you _do_ need help, Robin. You do! Beast Boy and Cyborg have left because you have upset them, Raven is surely to leave next, and then it will only be you and I."

"I don'd need anyone else do gatch Slade," growled Robin. "Led them all leave."

"And me?" asked Starfire coldly. "What about me, Robin? Shall I leave, too? Will you be fine without me? You told me that you would always choose me over Slade but it appears that you have lied to me."

"Well my whole life can'd revolve around you!" he yelled at her. "God, whad do you wand from be, Sdarfire?"

"I want my Robin back!" she cried. "You are not my Robin. I do not even know who you are!"

"Then leave!" he shouted. "If you don'd like who I ab then go!"

"I can not go!" Starfire shouted back through her tears. "If I go then you will surely die at the hands of Slade and I can not let that happen."

"Why nod?" he spat. "You already said you don'd know who I ab."

"But that does not mean I want you to die!" she wept. "I still love you with all of my heart, Robin, and I do not want to lose you."

The common room doors hissed open and the two turned away from their argument to see the only other remaining Titan enter. Raven walked with her hood covered head hung. She didn't even walk; she was just gliding slowly across the floor. She looked as happy as they were.

"Oh, hello, Raven," said Starfire, trying to act strong. She did not reply, she simply went into the kitchen and began making herself a cup of tea. "Um… Robin has had his nose injured very badly. Could you perhaps heal it for him?"

"I don'd need her helb," said Robin stubbornly.

"But, Robin, you must agree that with a healed nose you shall be able to work better," argued Starfire.

"Id's jusd a brogen dose, id's nod thad serious," said Robin.

"It is plenty serious!" said Starfire. "You can not breathe or talk correctly!"

"Did Beast Boy do it?"

The two turned their heads towards Raven.

"Did Beast Boy do it?" she asked again.

"Yes, he did," said Starfire.

Raven sighed and walked over to them. Robin growled in defeat and took the ice off of his nose. Raven placed her hand near it and within a minute his nose was healed. She then went back to making her tea. And once she was finished she exited to let Starfire and Robin continue their argument.

As she walked through the hallways she couldn't believe how quiet it was. She cursed herself for wishing the tower was quieter for all those years. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. The silence was deafening and she felt scared by it. She couldn't believe that silence was once comforting to her. All these years of having some sort of sound plaguing her ears had trained her to feel safe and comfortable within it. And now all of that sound was gone… and she felt alone.

She reached her room but passed it by. She went straight to Beast Boy's room. It was barren now but for the large furniture. She closed the door then took a seat on his floor. She sipped her tea in long, slow sips; taking as long as she wished. It was nearly dinner already and she felt exhausted. Only hours before their rooms had exploded, she'd been kidnapped, nearly raped, and Beast Boy had quit the team and moved out. It was too much. Far too much for a person to take; half demon or no.

"Why am I still here?" she asked herself, her voice echoing in the empty room. "I've lost… everything; my team, my innocence, my… love. Am I really only here because I know that Slade will kill Robin and Starfire if I leave? Why should I even care about what happens to them anymore? Robin's turned into a terror of a person and Starfire isn't strong enough to leave him. Am I going to sacrifice myself and become a casualty of this war with Slade just for them?"

She sighed and sipped her tea again.

"Yes. Yes, I will sacrifice myself for them. It doesn't matter how things are now, we all made a promise to each other when we formed this team. We would protect each other no matter the cost. We would protect the world from evil no matter the cost. And I'm not going to go back on that promise. May Azar help me."

She felt tears fall down her cheeks and she let them drip and fall into her teacup. She placed the cup aside and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face. The world was _not_ a fair place, of that she was sure. And she really wanted out. Of the few emotions she was feeling they were nothing but fear, despair, and anger. All negative and all forbidden for her to feel.

"What I'd give for someone to tell me that everything will be okay," she said, taking in deep breaths. "To be able to push 'pause' or 'start game over'. Dear Azar, did I just use a videogame reference? I must be nearing the end of my sanity."

She finished her tea and then lay down upon the floor, curling up beneath her cloak. She lay using her arm as a pillow and closed her eyes. She was so tired and filled with grief.

"Beast Boy," she said, feeling tears consume her once again. "If I survive… I promise I'll reveal my love for you. It doesn't matter that you don't feel the same. I can't keep it hidden anymore."

They'd played for three straight hours. They never took a break, not even to go to the bathroom. Three straight hours. Not only that, they hadn't spoke once. Oh, Cyborg would've gladly liked to chat and talk about everything that was going on. But Beast Boy just allowed his fang to dig into his upper lip and played until his eyes stung and he had a headache never so much as letting out a groan as he lost each round.

But now they were done with videogames and were just sitting on the couch in silence. It was so quiet Cyborg was actually nervous. Beast Boy was never this quiet unless he was very _very_ upset.

"So… uh… ya hungry?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"I got some leftover pizza in the fridge," said Cyborg. "Want me to heat it up?"

Again, Beast Boy shrugged.

Cyborg sighed and said, "B, ya can't stay quiet forever. I know life kinda sucks right now but we gotta appreciate the little things we got."

"I've got nothing," said Beast Boy in a low voice.

"Come on, don't be like that," said Cyborg.

"Well it's true," said Beast Boy. "Everything I ever loved or cared about is gone."

"Hey, what about me?" Cyborg objected.

"Did I make the right decision?" he continued on, ignoring Cyborg. "Maybe I should have stayed." He then shook his head and leaned back into the couch. "No, I had to get out of there. I probably would've killed myself if I had to spend another day in that godforsaken tower."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Cyborg.

"Robin's constantly on my back, Starfire's always on Robin's side, and Raven…" he paused as he thought about her, "Raven's a lost cause."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy shook his head and said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I know more about you than ya probably know about yourself," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"Whatever," said Beast Boy.

"You're in love with Raven and ya feel like no matter what ya do ya can't seem to make her love ya back," said Cyborg, putting his has behind his head in a relaxed manner.

Beast Boy's neck nearly snapped he turned his head so quickly. "H-How the hell…" he sputtered.

"Where the hell have ya been, man?" Cyborg laughed. "I've been tellin ya for years that you're in love with Raven. So, ya finally ready to admit it?"

Beast Boy's mouth tried to form words, but nothing seemed to come out. After a moment or two he looked away and nodded.

"No, ya gotta say it," teased Cyborg.

"Fine," said Beast Boy, who felt very embarrassed. "I… I'm in love with Raven."

"Halleluiah, God be praised!" shouted Cyborg to the ceiling. "He admitted it!"

"Shut up!" spat Beast Boy. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea how hard it is being with the girl you love all of the time and knowing that she doesn't think of you that way? _That_'s why I left the fucking tower! Cuz loving her and never being able to tell her was driving me insane. I could stand being abused by Robin, but I couldn't stand being rejected by her anymore."

Cyborg listened to Beast Boy's rant, taking in his words. "Okay, so ya couldn't stand her rejectin ya, right?" he said.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "That's what I just said."

"But, B, how could she reject ya if ya never told her how ya felt?" asked Cyborg.

"Trust me, every time I tried to get close to her she pushed me away," said Beast Boy sadly.

"But she's always done that with everyone," said Cyborg. "And, if I'm not mistaken, y'all have been pretty chummy these past few months."

"Yeah, we're friends," said Beast Boy. "But that's it. That's all she'll ever want to be with me."

"Well maybe if ya told her how ya felt she wouldn't," said Cyborg.

"Nice try," said Beast Boy. "But she's already in love. I doubt anything I could tell her could change her mind."

"Maybe ya don't hafta change her mind," said Cyborg, hoping to God he would get the hint. "Maybe all ya gotta do is tell her."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I'm too tired to think about this anymore. I'm going to bed." And with that he stood up and headed for the guestroom.

"I swear to God I'm gonna get it tattooed across his damn forehead," grumbled Cyborg. "Of course I'd have to get it done backwards so he could read it in the mirror. Ah, forget it. I'm goin to bed, too."

He headed towards his room but decided to stop off at the guestroom first to make sure Beast Boy had everything he needed. He knew the poor guy would make himself suffer and sleep on a naked mattress rather than ask for sheets.

He knocked softly, opened the door, and was about to say if he needed anything, but found that the changeling was curled up on the bed weeping once again. He sighed and closed the door. He decided he was going to let him cry it all out tonight and then get on with their lives tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 9

A week had passed and the three remaining Titans were each on edge. They knew Slade was about to send them a message or an attack at any moment. And they also knew these could be the last days of their lives. They hadn't seen or heard from Beast Boy since he'd left and it was as if he'd vanished off of the face of the Earth along with Cyborg. Raven had never felt so alone.

She kept to herself, sitting in her room meditating to pass the time. She felt as if she were empty inside; her very soul hollow now. And waiting for Slade to reappear wasn't helping the situation. She just wanted it all to be over and done with already. If she was going to die by Slade's hands then let it happen, stop dragging it out. She just wanted some relief from all of this. Little did she know her relief would come soon enough.

Morning was breaking and she sat upon the edge of the roof sipping a hot cup of tea. The sun's warm rays shined upon her but she felt no warmth. Not even her tea warmed her. She felt cold all over, inside and out. She wanted to be warm again.

"Arella, Trigon, soon I'll be reunited with one of you," she said softly. "I hope it's you, mother. I can't deny that I'd much rather go to heaven than to… well, than to where father's soul dwells. But I fear God won't allow my partially evil soul past the gates."

"Yes, I doubt you'd get very far," said a voice behind her.

She whipped around and there stood Slade, the morning sun shining off of his horrid mask. Raven dropped her cup and stood up, frowning upon this evil man who had no soul. She would feel no remorse killing him, of that she was sure.

"What do you want?" she spat. "Come to finish raping me? Well go ahead, I don't care anymore."

"My dear Raven," his voice chuckled. "Do my ears deceive me or do I actually hear a hint of defeat in your voice?"

"Stop fucking around, Slade," she growled. "I've had enough of this and so has the team. What do you want from us?"

"I want you to suffer," said Slade, his eye narrowing. "I want you to know what real pain is. I want the Titans to be no more. That's what I want."

"Well you've gotten your wish," said Raven. "The Titans are broken, we suffer every day as well as live in pain. You've succeeded, now leave us be!"

"I'm not quite finished with your team just yet," said Slade.

"What more do you want from us?!" Raven practically screamed. "For us to die? Is that what you want? Then kill us already; kill me! I can't go on living like this any longer. You've won, Slade! You've fucking won."

Slade laughed in his throat and walked a little closer to Raven. "You're quite miserable, aren't you?" he said, quite proud of himself. "You're really ready to lie down and admit defeat. I must say, Raven, I never thought you'd be the first to break."

"I've suffered more than anyone else," said Raven, beginning to shake with rage. "How do you expect me to stay strong when I've lost everything? You've taken any hope or chance I had for a normal life away from me. My body is only a shell now; you've tainted my very soul!"

"Then I've done far better than I ever thought possible," said Slade. "But I don't think I've made as much of an impact on the rest of your team as I have with you. And for that, I'm sorry. It's very unfair to both you and them. But, don't worry, I'm about to even everything out."

He quickly raised his hand and backhanded Raven so quickly and harshly she fell to the ground. He jumped on top of her and pushed her onto her stomach, a firm grip on her neck to keep her down. Raven screamed and attempted to resist, but Slade quickly punched the back of her head, stunning her. While she was down he placed a small disk the size of a quarter on the base of her neck; it was adorned with an S. The disk beeped twice and then sank into her skin, disappearing. Once it was in he stood up and took a step back.

"I apologize," said Slade. "But I can't have you using your powers right now."

"You… You… coward," she groaned through a now throbbing headache. She slowly lifted herself off of the ground and got back to her feet. She was dizzy and her vision continually blurred, but she ignored it. "I just told you to kill me; you didn't have to take my powers away."

"That's the thing," said Slade. "I don't plan on killing you; at least, not yet. I'm leaving that up to someone else. Now hold still."

Beast Boy sat lounging on Cyborg's couch, bouncing a paddleball. He was so incredibly bored… and lonely. He wished Raven could walk into the room and tell him to stop bouncing the ball because it was giving her a headache. This whole week had been absolute Hell, and that was because he had nothing to do and no one to hang out with but Cyborg. And one could only play so many videogames to fill the void in their life.

The door opened and in walked Cyborg with bags of groceries. He took one look at his green, depressed friend and sighed. "Man, have you gotten up off the couch, yet?" he asked.

"What's the point?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Alright, I'm gettin pretty sick of this lethargic attitude of yours," said Cyborg, placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "You've been here for a week and you've only left the apartment twice. Ya need help, B."

Beast Boy ignored him and threw his paddleball aside. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, hoping something could take his mind off of his life. He began flipping through the channels until he saw large letters that read BREAKING NEWS. He stopped and turned the volume up.

"…o'clock and nine o'clock this morning," said the reporter. "The Titans say this is the work of criminal mastermind Slade who's been fighting the Titans for many years now. At this time the remaining Titans, Robin and Starfire, are investigating the scene where the abduction took place. Now Jump City police have offered their services, but Robin has declined their help claiming:

"_The Titans have full control of the situation and at this time any interference from outside authorities would only complicate the situation. Starfire and my self are certain we'll find Slade and make him pay for all of the offenses he's committed."_

"Now this is the most recent tragedy to befall the Titans. In the past few months the team has lost Cyborg and Beast Boy, who quit the team for reasons they have not yet disclosed. Many are wondering if two Titans can lead a successful mission and even more are wondering how much longer the Titans can last. Out of five members, two have quit, two remain, and one has been kidnapped and is presumed dead."

Beast Boy felt a cold chill spread through his body and his hairs stood on end. He did the math in his head and the way it was adding up made his heart race. Two Titans had quit; that was he and Cyborg. Two Titans remained; they said Robin and Starfire were working on this case. And one was kidnapped and presumed dead; that meant it had to be…

"What the hell's goin on?" said Cyborg, shocked and scared. He looked to the couch but it was empty and the window was open.

Beast Boy flew as fast as he could towards the tower, praying this wasn't true. The tower came into view and he could see various news crews on the harbor, obviously covering the still breaking news. He just hoped none of them would notice a green hawk flying overhead.

He arrived at the tower and landed on the roof and turned back to his original form, stumbling as he landed. He ran towards the door, but stopped in mid step when he smelt something; the very strong scent of blood… Ravens blood. He sniffed around until he found where it was coming from.

What he found brought him to his knees. There was blood splattered everywhere; smeared by Ravens own hand and dragged about the roof. And nearby lay her broken teacup. And imprinted in the blood was an unmistakable print of the bottom Slade's boot.

"No," he said, looking upon the scene. "No… no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He grabbed his head and nearly pulled his own hair out. Tears welled and fell from his eyes in absolute despair. "Please, God, no. Raven. I'm so sorry."

"Beast Boy?" a sweet voice said behind him. He turned and saw Starfire and Robin. "Please, what are you doing here?"

"Raven… what happened?" he said, crawling to his feet.

"She was kidnapped by Slade and has probably been killed by now," said Robin, bluntly.

"Robin, please, do not say that," said Starfire, with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Slade?" asked Beast Boy, growing angry.

"If we knew that do you think we'd be here?!" snapped Robin. "Now get out of here before I call the police."

"You can't keep me from trying to find Slade, so you might as well let me work with you," said Beast Boy. "Raven's counting on us to save her. She's not dead; she can't be!"

"Well she is!" Robin yelled at him. "Slade wouldn't just give her a bloody nose and then kidnap her, Beast Boy. He beat her to a fucking bloody pulp and is probably going to drop her body off in some dank alley."

"Why would he kill her first?!" Beast Boy screamed back. "If anyone were to die first, it'd be Starfire!"

"Beast Boy!" said Starfire, hurt and shocked.

"She's the one you love and since Slade wants to fuck with _you_ he'd kill her first!" said Beast Boy. "It wouldn't make sense for him to take Raven out. She's alive and I'm gonna find her, with or without your help!"

"Robin, he does have a point," said Starfire.

"No, he's just hysterical," said Robin. "Slade wants us all to die and he doesn't care what order he picks us off in. Raven was just unlucky enough to be on the roof this morning. That's why he killed her first."

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Beast Boy screamed at his former leader. "How can you just give up on Raven?! After all the times she's saved your ass and the team?! Are you so twisted you'd give up on her just to save your own ass and find Slade?! Fine, then I hope you're next, you fucking bastard!"

"That's it!" shouted Robin and he lunged for Beast Boy. "I'm arresting you for trespassing."

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Beast Boy screamed and fought Robin off.

The two men quickly began to fist fight and soon this turned into an all out wrestling match, just like they'd had not too long ago. Starfire just watched in horror. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Please, stop!" she cried. "Stop the fighting and the harsh words! Raven may still be alive and we must find her!"

But the boys ignored her and continued to fight. Robin punched Beast Boy in his left cheek three times in a row, nearly knocking the changeling out. But Beast Boy had enough of his consciousness left to block the fourth punch and knee Robin in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then pushed the unable to breathe Robin off of him. He went to punch him in his still healing nose, but was stopped when a green starbolt blasted the men apart.

"Stop it!" she screeched, floating in the air with her eyes and fists ablaze with green light. "You should both be ashamed! You quarrel and spill each other's blood when you should be working together to save Raven and defeat Slade. Do you not care for anyone but yourselves? Well I care! And I can not stand by and watch this hateful behavior anymore. I am leaving!" And with that she flew off with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"S-Starfire!" wheezed Robin, who was still trying to catch his breath. "Wait… stop!"

Beast Boy watched silently as Starfire flew away. In a way, he was glad. Finally, Starfire was getting out of here. He really didn't want anything to happen to her. And he was glad Robin was finally feeling a fraction of the pain he felt.

They watched as she began to shrink as she flew into the horizon. Suddenly, something flew in from out of nowhere, grabbed her, and continued on its way. Both men were shocked and alarmed.

"Starfire!" they both cried out.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl to follow after them and, before he could object, Robin had jumped on his back. Not in the mood to start another fight, he ignored the man who'd only minutes before had been beating the shit out of him, and flew after Starfire and her abductor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 10

His wings burned and his muscled ached as he flew and flew, but he refused to let Starfire out of his sight. The fact that Robin was on top of him ordering him to go faster and basically backseat, or back, driving didn't help at all. They'd gone so very far from the Tower and from Jump City itself. They weren't even sure where they were at this point. But one thing was for sure, they knew they were heading for Slade's newest lair.

They soon arrived at what looked like an abandoned mansion. A true 'House on Haunted Hill'. Starfire and her kidnapper quickly landed and disappeared inside. Beast Boy swooped down and landed as well. Robin jumped off of his back and sprinted for the door with Beast Boy, now back in human form, right behind him. They burst into the mansion, but found nothing. It was completely silent; dust and cobwebs painted the enormous room.

"Damn," said Robin, looking around. "Where'd they go?"

"I can't hear anything," said Beast Boy, his ears listening very carefully. He took in a big sniff of air and said, "I don't smell any-any-achoo!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy screamed back at him.

"Great, if he didn't know we were here before he does now," cursed Robin.

"Of course he knows we're here!" said Beast Boy. "He wanted us to see Starfire get nabbed and he wanted us to follow him or whatever that was, I'm gonna guess a Sladebot, here. You're lucky I didn't throw you off of my back you-" He paused when he finally caught a scent that wasn't dust and stale air. "Blood. I smell blood… Ravens blood! She's here! And… and… Slade! I smell Slade! They're this way!"

He immediately took off into the west wing of the mansion with Robin right behind him. As he ran the scent got stronger and this both excited and scared him. Would he find Raven alive or dead?

Suddenly a shriek came from down a long hallway, causing both men to stop in their tracks. Only one girl could shriek like that.

"That's Starfire!" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, focus!" Robin yelled at him. "Where's Slade?"

"He's this way," said Beast Boy. "But Starfire's that way!"

"Fine, you go get Starfire and I'll get Slade!" he said and sprinted off down the hall.

"Like hell you will!" Beast Boy shouted and ran after him. He caught him and pushed him up against the wall. "Listen, you fucking asshole, are you really gonna ignore Starfire? Isn't this what you said you'd never do?! This is it, Robin! This is your big test, don't you see? I betcha right now Starfire's watching you and Slade's telling her that you won't choose her, you'll choose him. Well prove him wrong, for fuck's sake! Go after Starfire!"

Robin was fuming, but actually found himself unable speak. Beast Boy was… right. And just like that, it all finally clicked for him.

"Oh my God," said Robin with realization. "I… I almost did it. I almost forgot about Starfire to get Slade. What the hell's wrong with me? What've I become?"

"I've already told you a hundred times!" said Beast Boy. "You've become a prick and an asshole! Now what're you gonna do? You going after Slade with me or are you gonna go save Starfire?"

Robin stalled for a moment then said, "I'm going after Starfire."

"Good, then go!" Beast Boy said and threw him down the hall towards where Starfire's voice had come from. "You get the woman you love and I'll go get mine. By the end of the day, Slade's gonna be ours! Now go!"

"Right," said Robin and he bolted down the hallway.

As the men departed, a camera hidden above them focused and unfocused on the now empty space. Slade thought to himself after seeing the scene that unfolded between the two while Starfire continued to cry, but now it was for different reasons.

"It appears I've misjudged Beast Boy's intelligence," said Slade, scratching his chin. "Either that or I haven't been imaginative enough."

"You will not be victorious!" said Starfire. "Robin is coming for me! He has chosen me, not you!" She was tied to a chair, her powers neutralized thanks to a disk imbedded in her skin at the base of her neck.

"Only because Beast Boy figured out my plan," said Slade. "Had he not said anything, dear girl, your precious Robin would've continued on after me."

"It matters not!" said Starfire. "He has made his choice! He loves me!" Slade backhanded her hard without a thought. She winced with the pain, but she was lucky enough to have a high tolerance for pain.

"And his love for you has just signed your death certificates," said Slade. "Trust me, you won't be exiting this building alive and neither will your love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to take care of." And with that he swiftly left.

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could down the halls, following the scent of Ravens blood and Slade. He was actually glad to be rid of Robin. The man was impossible to work with and if, God forbid, he found Raven dead Robin was the type of person to say, "Told you so."

He stopped for a moment and sniffed the air again. He turned about until he found where it was the strongest. Once he'd gotten it he took off again. But he didn't get too far. As he was about to run through a doorway, Slade stepped in front of him.

"Whoa!" said Beast Boy, inches from running into Slade.

"Hello," said Slade and in an instance had punched Beast Boy in the face so hard he was floored.

Slade reached down, grabbed Beast Boy by his collar, and pulled him back up. He slammed him against the wall and delivered another blow to his stomach. Beast Boy finally realized what was going on and decided it was time to fight back. He turned into a hummingbird and flew a bit away from Slade then turned back.

"Where is she?!" he asked, wiping the blood away from his nose and lip. "Where's Raven?!"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Slade in an even voice.

"Where is she?!" he yelled again.

"Tell me, what went through your mind when you saw her blood on the roof?" asked Slade.

"I'll ask you one more time," growled Beast Boy. "Where's Raven?!"

"She did put up one hell of a fight," said Slade. "I wouldn't have spilled nearly so much of her blood had she cooperated. But even a woman as desperate and defeated as Raven would put up a fight when finally faced with death."

Beast Boy had had enough of this. He let out a yell and attacked Slade. He went to punch him, but Slade simply moved out of the way. As Beast Boy stumbled past him he grabbed hold of him and slammed him against the wall again. Beast Boy swiftly turned into a mouse and dropped to the floor, running a little bit before turning back and morphing into a rhinoceros. He charged at Slade and hoped to impale him with his horn. Slade stood his ground and at the last moment moved out of the way and grabbed his head in a chokehold.

Beast Boy struggled for a moment, still in his rhinoceros form, and then turned into a boa constrictor. He wrapped around Slade and began to choke him back. Slade actually found it difficult to move, but managed to free his arm. He reached up and grabbed Beast Boy's snake head and bent it back, meaning to snap his neck. Beast Boy released his hold a bit and Slade through the snake off of him. He then grabbed his tail, whipped him around, and smacked his head right into a wall, knocking him out. He fell to the floor, unconscious, and changed back to his original form.

"Well that certainly was tedious," said Slade.

Cyborg had been following Beast Boy ever since he'd left the apartment to go see what had happened to Raven. He'd been about two minutes behind them the entire time and now he stood in the empty mansion, looking around for any sign of his friends. He could hear faint voices but wasn't sure where they were coming from.

"Yo!" he called. "B? Robin? Star? Where're ya?"

When he didn't receive an answer he made his way inside, unsure of what he'd find. He took about five steps into the mansion when a large tile of the floor gave way. With a scream Cyborg dropped through the floor and would have plummeted to his doom had he not shot his hand and grabbed onto the floor. He was alive, but stuck dangling in the darkness beneath the old floor.

"Well, well," said a voice above him. He looked up and there stood Slade, hands behind his back in an amused manner. "It seems my attempt to split your team apart has been successful thus far. Even after all Robin's put you through, you're still here and ready to save your 'former' teammates."

"It has nothin to do with them once bein my teammates," said Cyborg. "They're people and I'm not about to let some fuckin maniac kill 'em." He then began to retract his arm and pull himself back up to the surface.

Slade placed his foot on Cyborg's hand and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? Ya gonna kick my hand off? I'd like to see ya try," said Cyborg, his hand tightening its grip so much that the floor creaked and the tile actually cracked.

"You're forgetting that I have a slight advantage over you," said Slade. "I'm up here and you're down there."

"Don't worry, I'll be up there in just a sec," said Cyborg, continuing to pull himself up.

Slade narrowed his eyes and took a few steps back. Just as Cyborg reached the top the tile of floor he was holding gave way, giving him no time to save himself again. Slade stood with a remote in his hand, listening to Cyborg scream as he plummeted below into the darkness.

"Sorry to make a liar out of you," said Slade, tossing the remote aside.

Cyborg would have been sure he was falling to his doom had he not been made up of mostly robotic parts. All he knew was that when he finally hit the bottom he'd probably break a few pieces of himself, but he'd live. At least, that's what he hoped. But he didn't even have enough time to finish all these thoughts when he hit the bottom. He slammed onto a hard surface and on his stomach, slamming his face.

For a moment he lay there, letting the shock leave his system. "Damn, I gotta install an airbag or somethin," he groaned and slowly lifted himself up. It was pitch black so he turned the flashlight built into his shoulder on. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of boiler room in the basement of the mansion. He slowly pulled himself together and got to his feet.

He looked for a way out and after a minute or two found the door. "Boo-yah," he said to himself and headed for it. But just as he reached for the doorknob an odd noise arose that grew into what sounded like a machine running. Cyborg looked around, but then felt very dizzy and tired. His flashlight flickered and then slowly went out.

The door opened and there stood Slade. "Hello, again," he said. He then reached forward and simply pushed Cyborg backwards. The poor man had no strength and fell right over.

"Wh-What've you done to me you bastard?!" said Cyborg, feeling his body failing on him.

"I've extracted all of the energy from your battery's power cell using my generator drainer," said Slade. "And, in another thirty seconds, you'll shut down."

"You're not gonna kill me that easily, Slade," said Cyborg, unable to even keep his head up now.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you," said Slade. "Your robotic body is a work of genius and I'm going to exploit it for all its worth. I hope you'll enjoy your new post as the commander of my robotic army."

"I'll never help you," spat Cyborg, his eye shutting down.

"Oh," said Slade. "I think you will."

And, with that, Cyborg's body shut down due to lack of power. Slade smiled and exited the room, knowing Cyborg would be there when he returned. He still had a few Titans left to deal with. All in all, his plan was working out quite nicely.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 11

Beast Boy's head was spinning and aching terribly. He groaned and reached up to it, rubbing it gently. He was lying down on a hard surface, which he guessed to be a floor, and was very confused as to where he was. He could still taste blood in his mouth and his nose was completely stuffed up. His head had never felt so congested. The dried blood on his face itched and his body throbbed with pain.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like an old meat locker, long since used. A naked light bulb was all that illuminated the room. Rusty hooks still hung on the wall with remnants of decade old blood stains upon them. If he didn't feel sick before, he certainly did now. He slowly rolled onto his side so he could pick himself up.

As he did his eyes caught sight of another body in the room. His heart raced and his mind spun as he recognized whose body it was. Her petite frame was curled up, apparently unconscious or sleeping, possibly even dead. Her cloak had been removed and now she was in her ripped, bloody leotard.

"R-Raven?" he whispered. He found his strength return to him and he dragged himself over to her. He prayed she was still alive. He made it to her and gently turned her onto her back. "Raven?"

Hope returned in full force to his soul as she groaned and wakefulness came to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, confused. He felt tears fall from his eyes and he took her into his arms.

"Oh, thank God!" he cried. "I knew you weren't dead, I knew it!" He released his hold and got a good look at her. She was bruised all over with dried blood smeared here and there. Her lip had been split and was now swollen; she even had a black eye. She must have put up one hell of a fight with Slade.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven peeped. "Y-You're alive?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Rae," he said with a smile.

She quickly reached up and wrapped her arms around him again, holding him tightly. She began to weep and shake hysterically. "He's gonna kill us," she cried. "He's gonna kill us all, one by one."

"Slade?" said Beast Boy.

"Y-Yes," she said. "He told me everything." She then released her grasp and took his face into her hands. "You have to get out of here."

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"You have to go before he comes back," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "If he comes back and you're here, he's going to kill you. Please, get out of here!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get outa here, but you're coming with me," he said.

"No!" she cried. "If he finds me gone he'll kill the others immediately; no more games."

"You think I'm just gonna run outa here without you?!" he said, his harsh voice echoing off of the rusted walls.

"I know what he's planning on doing to you," she said, fear painting her face. "And I won't let it happen. I'll let him kill me instead."

"Well I'm not gonna let _that_ happen!" said Beast Boy. "I don't care what he does to me, let the bastard kill me, I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again!" He held her close and was now shaking as well. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Never again."

Raven gently pulled herself away and looked him in the eyes. "Beast Boy…" she began, but she never finished the thought. Instead, she let the words hang for a moment, and then leaned in and, with her heart racing, gently kissed him. She expected him to tense up with shock and confusion, but she was quite surprised when he kissed her back just as gently. And as they kissed they forgot about their pain, their bruises, their cuts, the blood; there was nothing but this moment.

Beast Boy pulled his lips away and said softly, "Raven…"

"Beast Boy…" she said in return.

They were holding each others' faces and still shaking. Then, as if feeling their minds melding together and becoming one, they said, "I love you," together.

Suddenly the heavy door of the meat locker creaked and slowly swung open. And there he stood; his masked face permanently still and horrifying. Raven clung to Beast Boy and he held onto her protectively.

"Well, isn't this touching," he said, his voice as even as ever.

"Don't you _dare_ come near us," Beast Boy growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Why? Do you think you pose a threat?" said Slade, amused. "Raven, haven't you told him, yet?"

"Told me what?" asked Beast Boy, looking back and forth between Slade and Raven.

"I've inserted a disk under your skin rendering your powers useless," said Slade. "Trust me, my green friend, you are _no_ threat."

"I told you to get out of here," Raven cried, burying her face into his chest. "I was going to tell you, I swear."

"I know," he said gently to Raven. "It's not your fault." He then turned to Slade and growled. "But, powers or no, I'm gonna kill _you_."

Slade laughed in his throat and said, "I doubt you will, but your determination is still something to be marveled. Now, if you don't mind, I have a schedule to keep. So I'll have to break up your little heart to heart moment."

He stepped forward and, instinctively, Beast Boy bared his teeth and made sure Raven was completely behind him. He would protect her at all costs. She only clung to him out of fright and fear. She knew what was coming. This was it.

"Put those fangs away, boy," said Slade. "Now come quietly or I'll kill the woman you love."

"I'd like to see you try," Beast Boy growled.

In an instant Slade took out a large, very threatening looking handgun. "Really? Would you really like to see me try?" he challenged.

"A gun? Seriously?" Beast Boy chuckled, hiding how scared he was now. "Are you that desperate?"

"No, I'm that serious," said Slade. "Now let's go."

Beast Boy felt absolutely cornered now. He couldn't morph and if dared to attack Slade he or Raven would be shot. If it were just the chance of him being shot, he would've taken it. But since Raven was equally as likely to be injured, he couldn't do it. He turned to Raven, who looked just as scared as he, and held her face in his hands one last time.

"I love you," he said and kissed her. He then let go of her and went to stand up.

"No," she said, almost pitifully. She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him. "No, no, please don't go. I love you, Beast Boy. Don't leave me."

"He must," said Slade.

"Don't worry about me, Rae," said Beast Boy, stroking her cheek. "I'll be right back, don't you worry."

"Yes, Raven, don't worry," said Slade. "You'll see him again. Now let's go." He walked in, grabbed Beast Boy, and dragged him out of the meat locker, pistol in his back. The heavy door was slammed shut and locked once more.

Raven watched as the two left and then collapsed onto the floor, weeping. She knew what fate awaited Beast Boy and ultimately her. She wept and choked and prayed for death in some other form. But there was no way for her to end her life there in the meat locker. She would have to wait a bit longer.

Beast Boy's heart was racing as Slade pushed him towards yet another part of the mansion. The gun in his back didn't help the situation, but it certainly gave him a good reason to remain calm and not flip out. The whole while not a word was spoken between them and the tension continued to build.

Finally they came to a room and Slade pushed him through the doorway. The inside was bare but for chains attached to one of the walls. Slade closed the door behind him and Beast Boy turned to face him.

"Well? What now?" asked Beast Boy, crossing his arms.

"Now is when the grand finale begins," said Slade, cocking his gun. He then pointed and shot Beast Boy right in the neck. But it was not a bullet that fired but a tranquillizer. Within seconds, Beast Boy had dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Robin was getting very aggravated at this point. He felt like he'd been running around this damn mansion for hours looking for Starfire. He'd looked into nearly every room he'd passed and still hadn't found her. It had so many rooms and halls and wings he felt like even if he did find Starfire he'd never be able to get back out.

"Starfire!" he called. He'd been calling her name and when she screamed for him he'd follow her voice. But, being that the mansion was so large, her voice simply echoed and bounced around the walls. She called to him once again and he followed it. Slowly, it was getting louder.

"Starfire!" he called again.

"Robin!" she called back.

He opened about another twenty doors and finally found her, after nearly passing here by and moving on. He did a double take and ran inside.

"Starfire! Thank God!" he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Robin, I knew you would find me," she wept, still tied to the chair.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, holding her face.

"I am alright," she said. "He has done the neutralizing of my powers. There is a little disk in the back of my neck. Do you see?" She leaned forward, allowing her hair to spill over her head, and let Robin see her neck. He saw it and frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you now," said Robin. "I'll get you out of here in no time." And with that he began to work on the rope strapping her down to the chair.

"It was a test," said Starfire. "Slade wanted you to choose finding him over me. You did not! Thank you!"

"Yeah, well, I needed Beast Boy to knock some sense into me," he said. "I was really going to go after Slade and forget about you. But I'm done with all that. I've had enough of putting you and myself through all this stupid Slade shit."

"Robin, that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," said Starfire, sniffling.

Robin smiled and kissed her so deeply and so passionately he nearly forgot the danger they were in. As soon as the kiss ended he got back to work freeing her. Once the ropes were loosened enough Starfire managed to wriggle her way out. Once she was freed she jumped into his arms and the two held each other tightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Robin, taking her hand and heading for the door.

They made it to the doorway but a fist appeared out of nowhere and punched Robin right in the face. He stumbled backwards and Starfire stood there shocked. Slade stepped out of the darkness of the hall and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere," said Slade and he advanced on the dazed Robin.

"No, you will leave us alone!" cried Starfire and she grabbed hold of Slade. He easily pulled her off and tossed her across the room.

"This ends now!" shouted Robin, who'd gotten back to his feet.

"Yes, it does," said Slade and with that the two men charged each other.

Punches flew and most of them connected with some part of Robin's body. Slade, as busy as he was, was still as calm and collected as ever. Starfire watched in terror as Robin was beaten to a bloody pulp before her eyes. She ran in multiple times to help, but each time Slade tossed her aside like she was a doll.

Robin stumbled back and spit yet more blood from his mouth. He was out of breath and in pain, but he wasn't about to stop. He knew he couldn't stop. If he did Slade would kill him; he meant business this time.

"You son of a bitch," spat Robin.

"Now, now," said Slade, rubbing his shoulder that was getting tired from hitting Robin so many many times. "Let's not call each other names."

"You must die!" Starfire cried and hit Slade in the back with the chair.

Slade actually stumbled forward for a second, but quickly regained his composure. He then spun around as quick as lightening, grabbed her, and slammed her head into the doorframe. He let go of her and she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Robin watched in horror as blood began to trickle from her head.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out.

Slade looked at Robin over his shoulder and then ran out of the room. Robin felt rage consume him and he gave chase. But he only get two steps out of the room when he realized how seriously injured Starfire was. He looked at Slade, who'd stopped and waited for him to continue, and frowned. He turned back to the room and went to Starfire.

"Robin!" demanded Slade. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Robin was supposed to forget about Starfire, allowing her to bleed to death and die alone, and then he'd kill him while holding the guilt over his head; a most horrible death it'd be.

"Sorry, Slade, but I choose her," said Robin, kneeling down next to Starfire.

"So be it," said Slade in a grave voice. He took the pistol out again and shot it, but this time, it wasn't a tranquilizer that escaped, but a bullet.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 12

Beast Boy slowly came back to consciousness and found himself chained to a wall. His last memories were fuzzy and he wondered what was going on. He attempted to move, but his limbs felt heavy; as if all his strength was gone. He dizzily looked around and as his eyes focused he saw a familiar man standing before him.

"I see you've woken up," he said. "Good."

"W-What's going on?" asked a groggy Beast Boy.

Slade simply ignored him and went over to a tray that held a few medical instruments, including a syringe, upon it. He picked it up and flicked it a few times, looking at the odd colored liquid inside. This made Beast Boy very nervous.

"What's that?" asked Beast Boy.

"An antidote to an antidote," said Slade.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Took a lot of research to create it," said Slade, advancing towards Beast Boy. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it once it takes effect."

"What the hell are you gonna do to me?" asked Beast Boy, his strength returning as the reality of the situation sank in. "What _is_ that stuff?!"

"Now stay still," said Slade, ignoring him. He grabbed Beast Boy's head and pushed it to the side, allowing a clear view of his neck.

"No!" shouted Beast Boy, trying to move away. "Get the fuck away from me!"

But no matter how much he moved it made no difference. The needle plunged into his neck and the liquid entered his body. Once done, Slade yanked the needle out and stepped back.

"What the hell did you just inject me with?!" Beast Boy screamed at him.

"Like I said, the antidote to the antidote," said Slade evenly. "You were given an antidote to subdue the primal side of you that was released. And I've given you an antidote for that."

"So… you're saying…" said Beast Boy, realizing what'd been done.

"Are you ready to release the Beast?" asked Slade, smiling beneath his mask.

"No! I won't do it," said Beast Boy. "It'll only get released if I get angry."

"And, tell me, how do you feel right now?" said Slade.

"I don't care!" said Beast Boy. "I won't turn into the Beast! I won't!"

"You will," said Slade. "Because when I remove that disk from your neck, the Beast will be released immediately. And you will follow my every command."

"So, what, I'm gonna be your guard dog or something?" Beast Boy spat. "Well forget it! I'm not gonna do a goddamn thing you say!"

"Oh, you will," said Slade. "And, best of all, you'll be quite conscious of everything you do. You'll be taking a backseat in your mind while the Beast drives. And do you want to know that best part?"

"How could there possibly be a best part?!" spat Beast Boy.

"You're going to kill Raven," said Slade in almost a hiss.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he said, "What?"

"You're going to kill Raven," Slade repeated. "And you won't be able to stop yourself."

"No!" Beast Boy screamed. "I won't do it!"

"Scream all you want," said Slade, picking up a scalpel. "It won't make a difference." He walked over to Beast Boy and bent his head forward. Poor Beast Boy struggled with all his might, but Slade had a good grasp on him. He stuck the scalpel in Beast Boy's neck and removed the disk. He then stepped back and smiled beneath his mask.

"You fucking bastard!" Beast Boy screamed. "I'll kill you! You bast-" But that was as far as he got when he felt a pressure on his brain and pain fill his body. His screams turned to growls, his voice deepening. His body began to grow and morph, creating a large animal. It howled loudly, echoing throughout the mansion.

"Perfect," said Slade.

Raven lay in the meat locker, resting. She felt terribly weak from the blood loss she sustained and her bruises and wounds made her ache all over. Suddenly she heard a howl and her heart dropped.

"Oh no," she said softly to herself. Tears welled into her eyes and she did her best to sit up. She knew what was about to happen; Slade had explained it all to her. He was going to kill Starfire and Robin, turn Beast Boy into the Beast, force him to kill her, and then have Cyborg kill Beast Boy. If Beast Boy had been turned into the Beast that meant Starfire and Robin were dead… and she was next.

There came a loud bang upon the thick door of the meat locker and Raven leapt back. He was here; her fate had been sealed. She screamed with fear and crawled to her feet. She ran to the back of the meat locker and pressed herself up against the wall. Her heart raced as she heard the Beast scratch and claw furiously at the door, all the while growling and howling.

"No, please Azar, God, anyone, no!" she wept. She was completely defenseless; she had no chance to survive an attack by Beast Boy in his Beast form.

Suddenly it went quiet. Raven listened intently as the old handle of the door creaked and turned, allowing it to open. He flung it open so hard it slammed right off of its hinges, startling and scaring the poor women residing within. She could barely breathe as the Beast slowly crawled inside. His lips were pulled back and he growled evilly at her; his usually blank eyes were blood red.

"B-Beast Boy?" said Raven, her whole body trembling with fear. The Beast growled and advanced towards her. "Beast Boy, please, don't do this." It let out a roar-like bark and its hair stood on end. Hers did as well. "Please," she begged as her tears continued to fall. "Please."

Suddenly the Beast leapt at Raven, claws extended and jaw wide open. Raven screamed and, for only a moment in time, saw an opportunity for escape. As the Beast was in the air she ran past him, narrowly missing his teeth, and made it out the door.

She ran as quickly as she could through the basement, unsure of where she was going. She heard a roar behind her and the sound of its large feet running after her. She looked back and saw him chasing her. She screamed and ran even faster. She saw a set of stairs and ran up them as quickly as she could. Upon reaching the top she closed the door that led to the basement and continued to run. The Beast exploded through the door, showering shards of wood everywhere, and continued on with his chase.

Raven couldn't believe what was happening; she refused to. Beast Boy had just told her he loved her and now he was going to kill her. She could hear his heavy breathing and each time she looked back he was even closer. She turned down any hallway she could, trying to lose him. But she knew this was futile. It didn't matter how many twists or turns she made, he was going to catch her.

She ran down a long hallway and as she did she saw an arm sticking out of a room she was approaching. As she passed it she saw Robin and Starfire on the floor in a pool of blood. Terrified she screamed and ran even faster. The Beast howled and became energized by the smell of their blood. His mouth watered and his eyes narrowed on his ever moving target.

Raven couldn't breathe. She was completely out of breath, and yet she continued to run. Her legs burned and gave out on her more than once, nearly allowing him to catch her. But she wouldn't let that happen. She realized she wasn't ready to die, not yet; not by the man she loved.

And then she saw it; the door. She felt a little bit of strength return to her and she sprinted for it. She reached it, stumbled with the knob for a moment, and then threw it open. She ran out of the mansion and jumped down the stairs. She began running across the lawn as fast as she could. It was cool outside, a mist layering the land. She was in the middle of virtual nowhere; she truly was doomed.

Suddenly she felt a large weight land on her and slam her into the ground. She'd been caught. She screamed, she kicked, she did all she could to get out of its grasp, but it didn't matter. It dug its claws into her skin and flipped her onto her back.

"No!" she cried. "Beast Boy, please!"

He bared his teeth at her, panting hot, heavy breath. He smelt her tears, could practically taste them. Her fear was overwhelming and it fed into his primal hunger. And yet, somewhere deep inside, Beast Boy was helplessly watching it all. He screamed, he cried, he demanded for this to stop. He fought against the Beast, battling for dominance once more. But he could only regain it for a moment at a time.

Raven knew she only had seconds left; mere seconds remaining in her life. She would be killed by the man she loved who could not control himself; a story of tragedy indeed. The Beast snarled at her and reared its head back, ready to bite her head off, it looked like. Raven, shaking with absolute terror, closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you, Garfield Logan."

The Beast moved forward an inch, but then stalled. His nose twitched, his brow furrowed, his muscles released a small amount of tension. The internal battle within him was boiling to a head. He then leaned forwards and felt as Raven tensed up even more beneath his grasp. He looked at her, the scared women in his control, and his vision began to clear. This wasn't his prey. She wasn't supposed to be killed by his hands; he wouldn't allow it. But he knew this clarity could only last so long. He had to do something, something to give her a chance to get away from him.

Raven wasn't sure why the Beast was hesitating; drawing out the suffering for as long as he could, she supposed. Suddenly he flipped her off of her back and back onto her stomach. She screamed, knowing this was it. He held her head down with one of his mighty paws and placed the other on her back, rendering her unable to move from the position no matter how much she squirmed. He then reached down and placed his teeth on her neck.

She screamed as his teeth pierced her skin. He then ripped them back, taking a small piece of her skin with her, including the disk Slade had placed in her neck. He spit it out and backed off of her. He was losing his control once again; the Beast's mind was overpowering his own once more.

Raven shakily propped herself up and looked over her shoulder at the Beast. She felt the back of her neck and winced at the new wound. But she then realized what she didn't feel; the disk. It was gone. She attempted healing the wound and, to her shock, it began to heal. She had her powers again.

Suddenly the Beast howled, grabbing Ravens attention. He was shaking his head about, as if trying to get rid of something. Then his hairs stood on end again and he turned back to Raven; the treacherous, animalistic look in his eyes once more. He roared and then jumped, meaning to pounce on her. She quickly put her hands up and created a barrier, shielding herself from him. She had a chance. She might be able to survive.

He continued to jump at her and she continued to keep him back. She felt her energy slowly returning as her body began to heal itself. She knew that if she could get enough strength back she'd be able to restrain him, possibly knock him out. She felt hope returning to her and as soon as she did a sonic blast hit her from out of nowhere.

The Beast, just as shocked as Raven, turned and saw Cyborg standing before him, an army of Sladebots behind him. The Beast snarled and stood in front of Raven; she was his victim and his alone. Cyborg, devoid of any human emotions or characteristics of any kind, aimed his arm at the Beast. The Beast roared and charged at Cyborg, who fired.

Raven, who'd been thrown to the ground by the blast, looked up and saw the beginning of what promised to be a fantastic battle. She was free; the Beast's attention was preoccupied. She got to her feet and went to fly off, to go get help. But she sensed something that shocked her. She could still feel the presence of Starfire and Robin; they were still alive!

She took off towards the mansion, luckily being ignored by the battling best friends who were not themselves. She knew that if she could reach Starfire and Robin she could heal them and they might be able to get out of there, all of them, alive.

She reached the stairs and went to run inside when Slade stepped in front of her. Startled, she jumped back and ran back down the stairs. She took off into the air in the form of a raven made of her dark energy and phased into the mansion. Slade watched her with slight confusion.

"Well… this is interesting," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 13

Raven followed her senses and found her way back to Robin and Starfire. She materialized and saw them both still lying in the pool of blood upon the floor. She checked them and saw that Starfire simply had a concussion and a cut that would require stitches while Robin had been shot in the chest, luckily missing his heart. He was the closest to death. But, she had to heal Starfire first for the help.

She placed her hands over Starfire's wounded head and healed her as quickly as possible. Within seconds Starfire groaned and come back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused.

"Starfire, can you hear me?" said Raven.

"Raven?" said Starfire. "Am I in the heaven?"

"No, you're alive," said Raven, relieved she was alright.

"But… you are here," said Starfire, slowly sitting up. "Are you not dead?"

"No, I'm not dead," said Raven.

Starfire looked around and saw her beloved on the ground near her, pale and in pool of blood. She gasped and screeched, "Robin!"

"Starfire, listen to me," said Raven, sternly. "I can heal Robin, but I need you to keep watch to see if Slade's coming. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," she said, beginning to cry. "Are you certain he is a-alive?"

"Yes, but he's mostly dead," said Raven. "Now go before he's completely dead!"

"Alright," said Starfire, getting to her feet. "Oh! But first, please, can you remove the disk that denies my powers?"

"Of course," said Raven. "But it's going to hurt."

"I do not care," said Starfire.

"Okay, on the count of three," said Raven. "One, two, three." And with that she grabbed the disk with her powers and pulled it out from under Starfire's skin. She screamed, but as soon as it was gone her tolerance for pain returned and she calmed down. "Now stay in the doorway and every two seconds look each way so no one sneaks up on us."

Starfire nodded and did as she was told. Raven then quickly went to Robin and concentrated on his certainly fatal wound. She sent her healing powers at full force into his bullet wound and concentrated for all it was worth. She forgot about how horrible he'd been, she forgot about the Hell he'd put her and the team through, she put it all aside and remembered how he used to be; who he was beneath all the insanity.

Starfire looked left and right so often she was getting dizzy. But she needed to. She also had a starbolt at the ready for when she saw something that didn't belong. She would do anything to keep Robin safe. He chose her. He chose _her_. He did truly love her and was willing to die to be with her. She would most certainly do the same for him.

Outside of the mansion Cyborg and an army of Sladebots were in an intense battle with the Beast. Poor Beast Boy wasn't sure what was wrong with Cyborg, but his senses told him his human side wasn't conscious at all. So, he did his best to hold the Beast back, but at the same time he had to hold off the rest of the Sladebots and Cyborg, who was attacking him.

Cyborg shot various sonic blasts at the Beast, which he mostly avoided. Even when he was hit, it barely fazed him and he repeatedly went after Cyborg's arm to bite it off and throw it away. Any time he could make contact with Cyborg he clawed at him and by this point he was quite scratched up. But neither were about to back down.

Back inside, Raven felt her energy draining as she put all of her power into Robin. He was healing and, at this point, would definitely survive. She was very proud of Starfire for not asking about Robin's condition every few seconds. She'd only asked twice and she'd told her he was doing very well and to keep her eyes on the hallway.

Finally, Robin began to breathe deeper and he twitched a few times. He was beginning to wake up. Raven had never been so relieved; a few minutes longer and she might've passed out.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out when she saw that he was conscious once more.

"Starfire!" snapped Raven. "Keep you eyes on the hall!" Starfire reluctantly obeyed as she began to cry again. "Robin, do you know where you are?"

"Uh… Slade…" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, Slade," said Raven, rolling her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," he said, attempting to sit up. "What happened? I think I was shot."

"Yes, you were," said Raven. "But I've healed you. Now come on, we've got to go save Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"Why?" asked Robin. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," said Raven, helping him up.

"Slade!" Starfire cried out. The two looked and saw Starfire suddenly firing starbolts mercilessly down the hallway, her eyes ablaze with green.

"Great," said Raven sarcastically. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," said Robin. "Let's end this."

Raven nodded and they ran out into the hallway. As soon as they did Starfire flew right into them, knocking them to the ground. They looked up and saw Slade quickly advancing them, gun pointed at them. In an instant Raven wrapped herself and her two teammates in her dark energy and flew out of the mansion just as Slade shot at them.

They materialized outside in front of the mansion. Oddly, they didn't feel much safer. Hundreds of Sladebots were attacking the Beast, including Cyborg. Starfire and Robin were shocked while Raven wasn't sure what they were going to do.

"What is going on?" asked Starfire.

"Slade's turned Beast Boy into the Beast and has subdued the human part of Cyborg, so they're going to fight each other to the death," said Raven.

"This is fucking madness!" said Robin. "How're we supposed to snap them back into themselves?"

"Don't worry, you're not going to," said a voice behind them.

They spun around and there came Slade. Raven quickly put up a barrier as he fired three times at them. Starfire quickly fired right back at him with her starbolts. While she was distracting him, Robin ran to him and before Slade saw it coming kicked him hard across the face. Slade dropped to the ground and Robin fought to get the gun out of his hand. Starfire quickly flew down and restrained him to do so. Robin got the gun and aimed it at Slade, but it was knocked out of his hand as Slade got back to his feet and attacked Robin. The three were soon tumbling and running about in an all out brawl.

While all this was going on, Raven turned her attention to the Beast, Cyborg, and the Sladebots. She felt a bit tired from healing Robin's advanced wound, but she knew she couldn't just stand there. So she raised her hand and in one sweep grabbed all of the Sladebots with her powers and broke them to pieces. Once this was done she couldn't help but fall to her knees as exhaustion set in.

There came a roar and Raven looked up just in time to see the Beast leap over her head. She ducked for a moment and looked back up in time for Cyborg to trip right over her. She'd be lying if she said that didn't hurt. Cyborg immediately got back up to his feet and aimed his arm at Raven. She quickly rolled out of the way as he shot a sonic blast at her.

"Cyborg, wake up!" she said as she got to her feet. "I know you're still in there somewhere." He ignored her and shot again. "Cyborg, you're not a robot! You're a man! A human!"

He shot again and this time got her. She fell to the ground, feeling as if she'd been burned. She looked up as he stood above her and aimed at her again, ready to finish her off. She decided she'd sacrifice the little power she had left to bring him back to consciousness. She concentrated and her soul self entered his mind.

She saw images much like she had when she'd entered Robin's. She saw his past, significant events in his life, his fears, his loves, everything about him. She found his human mind, which was, for all practical purposes, asleep. She grabbed it and brought it forward, in front of the robot influence Slade had installed. And when she felt that he was 'waking up' she left him.

Cyborg was still aiming his sonic canon at Raven, but it suddenly dropped to his side and changed back to his arm. He grabbed his head and shook it about. "Aw, man, what happened?" he asked. He looked down and saw Raven on the ground, barely holding herself up. "Raven?"

"Are you you again?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I think so."

"Good," said Raven. "Quick, go help Starfire and Robin. They're fighting Sla-." But she never got to finish. Suddenly the Beast ran by, grabbed her, and ran off with his prize.

"What the hell?!" said a very confused Cyborg.

Raven screamed as she was hauled away in the strong arms of the Beast. He ran a good distance away and dropped her on the ground. Unsure of what he was going to do, she chose to simply curl up and stay as still as she could. She felt him sniff her and growl deep in his throat.

"Raven!" Cyborg called to her as he ran to her rescue.

"No!" she shouted at him.

The Beast spun around and his eyes narrowed as Cyborg, the one who'd until a minute before had been trying to kill him, approached. He roared and his hairs stood on end as he stood in front of his catch. Cyborg came to a stop and did his best to look around the Beast to make sure Raven was alright.

"Forget about me, Cyborg!" she ordered. "Help Robin and Starfire!"

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed. "He'll kill ya!"

"And Slade will kill Starfire and Robin if you don't get your ass over there and help them!" she screamed. "Now go! Don't worry about me."

Against Cyborg's better judgment, he decided to do as Raven said and go help Robin and Starfire with Slade. He saw the two in an all out battle with the evil man and it was a bit uncertain as to who would come out on top. He charged his sonic canon up to its full power and, with a battle cry, ran at Slade. He didn't even see it coming and suddenly was blasted right off the ground and into the mansion with a horrid crash of wood and glass. Starfire and Robin were a bit shocked and looked at Cyborg.

"Uh… thanks?" said Robin.

"You're welcome," said Cyborg. "Y'all have any idea as to what's goin on?"

"Not really," said Robin.

"Yes, I believe Raven is the only one who does," said Starfire. "Please, she is alright? Beast Boy will not harm her in his Beast form, correct?"

"I honestly have no idea, Star," said Cyborg. "I wouldn't think so, but he looks very hostile to me, especially with Raven around."

There came movement from the hole Slade had created upon crashing through it. The three looked and saw Slade stand up from the rubble. He brushed himself off and climbed back out.

"I see my plan isn't working out as I expected," he said, coolly. "But that doesn't mean I'm about to give up."

"As usual, Slade, bad idea," growled Robin and with that he ran towards him to start the battle back up. Starfire was right behind him, as was Cyborg.

Limbs went flying about as kicks, punches, jabs, and various other moves as the four battled. Slade grabbed Starfire, but she easily threw him off and then blasted him with her eyes. He dashed out of the way only to walk into a punch to the face by Robin. He quickly recovered and grabbed Robin's arm, twisting it and placing it behind his back. Robin groaned with pain, which Slade delighted in, until Cyborg rushed in and pulled the two apart.

"Ya just don't know when to die, man!" shouted Cyborg as he threw Slade into the mansion again. This time he simply hit it and fell to the ground, quickly picking himself back up.

"Neither do you!" he said and leapt for the pistol that had been forgotten about until now. He grabbed it and began to fire all about. A few bullets ricocheted off of Cyborg and Robin decided it'd be best to stand behind him for protection. Starfire flew out of the way the best she could and vaporized the others with her starbolts.

"How long's he had a gun!" shouted a very pissed off Cyborg.

"He's already shot me," said Robin. "We gotta get it away from him!"

"Yes, we must!" said Starfire who swooped in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 14

Ravens heart raced as she lay on the cold ground with the Beast towering above her. She knew she was in danger now since the Beast felt no one else was going to attempt to steal her away from him. He used his paw to roughly slap her so that she lay on her back.

'I need to get through to him,' she thought. 'I need to help him overcome the toxin in his system. But I don't have the power left. I used it all up healing Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. What am I going to do?' Tears began to fall from her eyes as she started to weep.

The Beast saw this and looked at her curiously. He leaned down close to her and inhaled the saline smell of her tears. He opened his mighty jaw and Raven closed her eyes as she expected him to bite her head off. Instead, he leaned down and licked some of her tears away. His tongue was hot and rough like sandpaper; she didn't like it at all as it scraped her cheek. She opened her eyes and watched as he raised his head back up.

The battle began once more deep within the Beast's mind. Beast Boy came back to consciousness again and saw he was doing. He looked at Raven who lay crying beneath him, scared for her life. They'd been in this position once before; he wasn't going to let it happen again. He brought himself to the very front of his mind, pushing back his primal side, and with all his might willed himself to take his human form once more.

Raven watched in confusion and shock as the Beast backed away from her, a shamed looked upon its face. Then it slowly began to shrink and morph into the green human who usually held it tame within himself. Beast Boy collapsed onto his hands and knees, shaking and feeling quite exhausted.

"B-Beast Boy?" she said, sitting up and staring at him with wide eyes.

He slowly and shakily lifted his gaze from the ground to her and tears filled his eyes. "Raven," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I-I'm so sorry." And with that he collapsed upon the ground.

She quickly crawled over to him turned him over so she could see him. He was covered with sweat and his green complexion was pale. "Beast Boy?" she said, trying to bring him back. "Please, don't pass out now."

"I tried to kill you," he said, tears coursing down from his closed eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should've been able to stop myself. I'm so weak, so fucking weak."

"Don't say that," she said, gently taking his head into her hands. "Slade did it, not you. He was the one who forced you to go after me."

"I don't know how long I can keep this form," he admitted. "My head is throbbing and I can feel my body wanting to just explode. I don't think I can stop it from taking me over again."

"You have to," said Raven, wiping his brow with her hand. "And I know you can, Beast Boy. Please, don't give up." She felt herself tearing up again and she cursed herself for allowing so much emotion to show in such a crisis.

"Rae, Raven, I love you," he said, reaching up and holding her cheek. "I've loved you for so long and I just couldn't get up the nerve to tell you. And the others said you were in love with someone, so I thought you were already taken. I feel so stupid for not telling you sooner."

"Well I guess that means I'm stupid too, then," she said. "I love you more than I ever thought I could. So you can't give up on me, do you hear? You can overcome this, I know you can." She then leaned down and kissed him with all of her heart and soul and he instantly returned the favor. When their lips released she got close to him and laid her head on his chest, both with tears still falling.

Suddenly his body began to twitch and he groaned with pain, grabbing his head. "No! It's… It's happening again," he winced.

"Fight it off!" said Raven. "Don't let it win!"

Beast Boy's arm shot out and his hand grasped tightly around Ravens neck. Shocked, she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes; they were turning red.

"I'm sorry," he said through his teeth as he continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Raven." He then roared and she watched in horror as he grew and stretched to become the Beast again.

"No," she said in despair as she felt his hand enlarge and tighten its grasp around her neck. She felt her airways becoming constricted and she gasped for breath, which the Beast did not allow her. She tried to pull his hand away, but it was no use. He wasn't letting her go this time.

He stood up and held her off of the ground, squeezing his hand even tighter. She cried and opened her mouth, trying to get any air she could. She found her version beginning to darken and her beating heart was all she could hear apart from her grasping; it pounded within her brain.

The Beast growled as it squeezed tighter and tighter, its job near completion. It felt her fight a little bit less and less. Her flailing about slowed and her grasp upon his hand lacked. He watched her panicked face go blank and her eyes grow dull. Her hands gracefully fell to her sides and her legs dangled limply in the air. And with that, it was done.

It dropped Raven and allowed her to simply collapse upon the ground like an uncared for doll. This time, she did not move. Her chest did not rise with breath, her violet eyes did not move, and her tears of pain had finally ceased to fall.

Suddenly the Beast shrank and became Beast Boy once again. Having completed its job, the Beast no longer wished to be in control. It could hibernate once more until it was needed again; or until someone gave an order.

Beast Boy finally felt himself in full control once more and he looked upon what he'd done. He'd watched in horror as he strangled Raven with only one hand and then let her fall to the ground. He'd done everything he could to stop it, but it hadn't mattered. The Beast would do what it wished, no matter what he tried. He fell to his knees and grabbed hold of her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he wept. "I failed you. I'm so sorry."

He heard gunshots and turned sharply at the sound. He saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all fighting Slade. Slade. The sight of him made Beast Boy's eyes narrow and he growled viciously. He gently laid Raven back on the ground, his eyes never leaving the battle scene, and stood up. Never had he ever hungered for blood so dearly in his entire life; Slade's blood.

Robin did his best to kick the gun from Slade's hand once again before he began to fire more rounds and Slade did his best to avoid the kick and shoot Robin. Never had Slade been more frustrated with a situation. He could handle himself fine against each of them one on one, but all three together was quite a challenge. Especially after he'd gotten them this pissed.

"Aren't you man enough to fight without a gun, Slade?" spat Robin. "Or were you just so stupid that it took you this long to figure out that guns exist?"

"I never used them before because I didn't intend on killing you," said Slade, coolly. "I simply wanted to test and play with you. But now I'm quite tired of your existence." He fired three shots at Robin who jumped and tumbled out of the way.

"Same goes here!" said Cyborg, running up behind him. Slade turned and fired, but the bullet simply scraped against Cyborg's hard outer shell. Cyborg attempted to punch his head down to the dirt, but Slade was able to maneuver himself out of the way.

"We are indeed tired of your existence as well!" said Starfire as she fired upon Slade many many times. Slade dashed between the starbolts and fired up at her. She swiftly moved out of the way and flew to safety.

"You can only avoid the bullets for so long!" said Slade. "I _will_ kill you."

No sooner had he finished this sentence he found himself tackled to the ground by a force so strong he wondered what on Earth had hit him. He looked and saw that the attacker had been Beast Boy.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed and began punching the living daylights out of the masked man below him. "You fucking bastard! Die!"

Slade took a few punches then moved his gun between them and fired. Beast Boy felt a piercing pain in his abdomen and he ceased his attack. He grabbed the bullet wound winced, giving Slade an opportunity to kick him back and get out of there.

"You're not getting away from me that easily," Beast Boy said through his teeth.

"Oh, I believe I am," said Slade aiming the gun at Beast Boy again. Just as he pulled the trigger Cyborg finally grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground. The bullet, which had been aimed for Beast Boy's head, ended up hitting his arm instead and the gun went flying.

"Get off of me!" Slade shouted and threw Cyborg off of him. He got to his feet and began to run for it. He'd finish the Titans off another time once he'd created a more masterful plan. For now, he'd run and hide himself away once more until he was ready to completely annihilate them.

Suddenly a shot rang out and echoed about the area, as had all the others. But this one seemed different to their ears; it seemed… final. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy watched as Slade fell to the ground with a sickening thump. They turned and saw Robin holding the pistol, remnants of smoke still rising from it. Slowly the echo of the shot faded away and all that was left was silence.

Breaking the shock, Starfire and Cyborg quickly ran over to Slade, since Beast Boy was unable to move by this point, to see what Robin done. Slade lay on his stomach, unmoving. In the back of his full head mask was a bullet sized hole. Cyborg turned the man over and saw blood still pouring from the wound. He checked for a pulse and found none. Slade, the evil genius mastermind, was dead. It was over.

Robin felt frozen in his position. He slowly and stiffly allowed his arm to lower and the gun to fall from his grasp. He'd done it; he'd killed Slade. He watched as Starfire and Cyborg inspected the body and then came walking back. He looked over towards Beast Boy and found him crumpled on the ground, coughing.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" he asked, going over to him. He turned the green changeling onto his back and saw crimson blood dripping from his mouth and staining his fangs.

"I… I couldn't save her, Robin," he said, shaking as he lost more and more blood. "I tried, but I couldn't."

"Who? Raven?" asked Robin as he watched his friend's green complexion grow every paler. Cyborg and Starfire came over and sat down with Robin.

"B, what happened?" asked Cyborg.

"I k-killed her," he cried. "I couldn't help it. I tried to stop it from hurting her, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"It was not your fault, Beast Boy," said Starfire. "Slade orchestrated all of it."

"Her body's over there," he said, pointing. "Please, burry us together. I know I'm going to Hell, but at least our bodies can still be together if not our souls."

"Don't say that, man," said Cyborg. "We're not gonna let ya die."

"No, you have to," said Beast Boy. "I can't live knowing I killed her."

"But it was not you!" Starfire cried. "It was Slade!"

"It was by my hand," he said. "I watched myself do it; I saw her die before my eyes."

"Beast Boy, do you think Raven would want you to die?" said Robin, sternly. "She loved you just as much as you loved her and she'd want you to live, no matter what. So don't give up."

Beast Boy found his head growling light and his vision dark. His pain began to subside and he felt his entire body relax. His friends watched as went limp and his eyes closed.

"Damn it, Beast Boy!" her heard Robin shout.

"Come on, we might be able to save him," said Cyborg's voice.

"Friends, I do not see Raven," said a confused Starfire's voice. "I do not see her anywhere."

"He said her body's over… wait a second."

"Where'd she go?"

"Look!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I Do Not Own Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 15

A rhythmic beeping he knew all too well plagued his ears and he groaned. His eyes flickered open and then closed again when seeing how bright everything was around him. He moaned and waited for his eyes to adjust.

"Is it too bright in here?" a kind voice asked.

"Yes," he groaned.

He heard someone stand up and go to the window, drawing the blinds. They then walked over to another part of the room and a switch was flipped, shutting the lights off. The now darker environment allowed Beast Boy to comfortably open his eyes.

"Better?" they asked.

"Much better, thanks," he said with a smile. His eyes suddenly went wide when he realized who it was he'd been conversing with this whole time. Raven smiled and walked over to his bedside. "R-Raven?"

"How're you feeling?" she asked softly, taking his hand.

"But… But," he sputtered. "You were… you were…"

"No, I wasn't," she said. "At least, I wasn't for very long. Turns out I had just enough power left to begin healing myself. And as I grew stronger, so did my healing abilities. Unfortunately, I missed Slade finally-"

She was cut short when Beast Boy reached up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Oh my God," he cried. "I thought you were dead; I was so sure of it! I've never been more scared in my entire life!"

Raven hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder. She crawled into the bed with him and the two held each other. As they lay there he finally realized how much pain he was in and remembered what had happened.

"How'd they get me back here in time?" he asked. "I was sure I was gonna die."

"I healed you, you fool," she laughed softly. "You _would_ have died if not for me."

"How could you have possibly had enough energy to heal me?!" said Beast Boy.

"I honestly don't know," said Raven. "I just knew I had to save you and so I did. I should probably add that I was unconscious for four days and only healed you enough to keep you alive."

"It doesn't matter," he said, holding a bit closer and kissing the top of her head. "We're both alive."

"Yes," Raven smiled, closing her eyes. "We are."

"And Slade really is dead, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, and his body's been cremated to make sure he doesn't came back," said Raven. "We're done with Slade for good."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Beast Boy with a smile. "What about the team? How's everyone doing?"

"Fine," said Raven. "They're all waiting for you to wake up. So much has happened. You've been in a coma for nearly a weak. I absolutely forbid you from getting shot ever again."

"Trust me, I won't," he said, rubbing her back.

It wasn't long before Raven alerted the others so they could come and see that Beast Boy was conscious once more. He was glad to see the tension between everyone and Robin was gone and the group seemed to be in high spirits. With the death of Slade a heavy weight seemed to have lifted off of all of their shoulders.

"So, is everything okay now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yup, everythin's the way it should be," said Cyborg. "I injected ya with the Beast antidote again so only you can use it when _you_ want to."

"What about the team?" asked Beast Boy, looking to Robin. "Are we together again?"

"Yeah, the Titans are whole again," said Robin with a smile. "But we're going to make a few changes around here. I think we need to after all this."

"Agreed," said Starfire. "And I think we are in the need of taking a vacation." She looked at Robin with pleading eyes.

Robin sighed and smiled, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, too. It's about time the authorities did their job for once."

"Yeah, the police have been gettin a lil doughy lately," Cyborg chuckled. "But, they did offer their assistance throughout the whole ordeal."

"Yes, and I take full responsibility for not accepting it and letting things get as bad as they did," said Robin.

"Hey, what's gonna happen to that mansion?" asked Beast Boy. "How'd he get a hold of it anyway?"

"According to the mansion's records, he bought it a long time ago," said Raven. "So long ago that none of us would've known about it at all because he kept it off of the radar. It turns out that's where he's been hiding and doing a lot of his planning."

"We're still collecting evidence and doing research on it," said Robin. "Once we've completely cleared it out we're giving it to the city to do with it what they will. But whoever buys it is going to go through one hell of a background check."

"So, when you said changes, what do you mean, exactly?" asked Beast Boy, whose mind was jumping around from one subject to another.

"Well, Robin's got a big announcement," said Cyborg with a smile.

"I've decided to drop Robin and become Nightwing," said Robin. "I think it suits me better now."

"And I very much agree," said Starfire happily.

"And we're also updating the tower completely," said Cyborg. "That way we can't be infiltrated at all; not even through dreams."

"Wow, that sounds great," said Beast Boy who was really starting to feel the pain of his injuries now. "Uh, we got any morphine?"

"I'll heal you, if you want," said Raven.

"Raven, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Robin.

"Yeah, I mean, ya only just got your strength back," said Cyborg.

"I'll be fine," said Raven. "Now, if you'll all leave, I'll get down to it." She herded the others out of the med bay and closed the door behind them, leaving just her and Beast Boy.

"Rae, if you're not up to it then I don't want you to heal me," said Beast Boy. "Like I said, I'll just take some morphine."

"I'm not going to let you lie in this bed for another minute," said Raven. "And, like I said before, I'll be fine."

She placed one hand on his abdomen and the other on his arm, where the bullets had entered. She concentrated and began to slowly heal them. Beast Boy lay back and watched her as she healed him, her full concentration on his wounds. He still couldn't believe she was here, in front of him, alive. He was so sure he'd killed her, that he'd never see her again. He never wanted to be in that situation ever again.

"There," she said as she finished. "Now you're all better. Do you want to get up?"

She began to move her hands away, but he quickly grabbed them. He pulled her close and kissed her, never wanting to let her go. Raven was a little shocked by this sudden act of passion, but easily melted into it. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her from her lips all the way down to her collarbone. He could feel her skin blushing and the heat only urged him on.

"Beast Boy," she said in a soft breath. "I don't think this is a good idea. The others are probably going to come back in any second now."

"I don't care," he said, kissing her full on the lips again.

Feeling rather dizzy, she managed to pull her lips from his. "I do," she said, holding his face. "You know they'd never let us live it down if they caught us like this."

He sighed and ceased his attack on her neck. He looked up at her and gently placed a rogue strand of hair, that had fallen, back behind her ear. He simply stared at her for a few moments before saying, "You're so beautiful." Raven smiled softly and blushed a bit more. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said and leaned down to kiss him softly once more. She then crawled off of him helped him to get up as well. "Come on, let's get out of here. I can't stand the med bay."

"You're telling me," he chuckled as he took her hand and they walked out of the med bay. Sure enough, the others were chatting and waiting right outside the doors. Beast Boy had never been so thankful for Ravens intuitiveness.

They all went to the common room where Beast Boy raided the fridge and cupboards for food. Having not eaten in nearly a week, he was absolutely ravenous. He put an entire bag of pre-made salad into a large bowl, drenched it with an entire bottle of salad dressing, and went to town.

"That would've been healthy if you hadn't poured a cream based salad dressing on top of it," said Raven. "I doubt that's any healthier than a cheeseburger now."

"Don't care, salad good, go away," he said with a mouthful of food as he filled his stomach. She knew he didn't mean it, so she simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna turn the TV on," said Cyborg. "I'd rather listen to anything other than the sound of B's eating."

"Fuck off," said Beast Boy, shoving another large bite into his mouth.

Cyborg smiled, glad to have the old Beast Boy back, and turned the television on. The first thing they saw was a news report that was on, can you believe it, them. Cyborg decided to stay on the channel and turned the volume up.

"…proved that they're stronger than anyone could have imagined," said the reporter. "Beast Boy alone has been shot eleven times in the past few months and, according to our sources, is up and doing fine as of today."

"News sure spreads fast," said Raven, looking at Starfire.

"Uh, heh, I thought the people of news would enjoy Beast Boy's very much improved condition," she said, twiddling her fingers.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to watching the news report.

"The entire team is back together, which is a relief to the city," said the reporter. "When first Cyborg left and then Beast Boy, no one was quite sure if the three remaining Titans could handle such a foe as Slade. But, when it came down to it, the five banded together and were able to come out victorious, as they always do. It's thanks to them that the city can sleep safely tonight and every night. Back to you, John."

"Thanks, Charles," said the anchorman. "I think we're all thankful to the Titans for all of their hard work."

"You can say that again, John," said the smiley anchorwoman.

"Alright, change it," said Beast Boy. "I don't wanna hear any more people praise us for doing our job right."

"You said it," said Robin.

Cyborg agreed as well and started flipping through the channels. While he did that Beast Boy finished off his salad and went to wash his bowl out. Once he was done with that he sat down and looked to Raven.

"Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" he asked, taking her hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the two, anxious for Ravens answer. She, though, was not about to give them all an answer.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks. She held his hand and stood up, leading him out of the common room.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked, a bit nervous. "I mean, I thought we were gonna be out in the open with being together?"

"First of all, we haven't spoken about it at all," said Raven. "And second, I would just rather talk about stuff like this in private." She got a little closer to him as they walked. "This is about us, not us and them."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Yeah, I totally agree."

They arrived at Ravens room and she brought him inside. She may never have let anyone in her room, but for him she'd make an exception. That and she didn't want to go into his room that hadn't been aired out in a week. They took a seat on her bed and got down to business.

"Yes, I do want to go out with you," said Raven. "But I don't think tonight will work. You've just gotten better and I'm still tired. But we can hang out tonight, if you want."

"Oh yeah, I definitely want that," said Beast Boy, nodding with a large smile. "I wanna be with you for as long as possible."

Raven smiled and felt her self blush. "I feel the same way," she said.

Beast Boy saw her blush and placed his hand on her warm cheek. He then pulled her close and kissed her sensuously. She sighed into his kiss and melted into him. She'd never in her wildest dreams actually saw her and Beast Boy actually falling in love and being together. He felt the same way. And that's what made this union all the sweeter.

"So, that guy everyone said you were in love with, it was me, right?" asked Beast Boy.

**The End**

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(AND NO FLAMES)**


End file.
